One Step at a Time
by evildictatoroftaste
Summary: Damon is leaving Mystic Falls to try to find his brother and Caroline decides to join him. They're going to try to find Stefan and save him from Klaus. It's a dangerous trip but they're willing to take the risk to save Stefan. Damon/Caroline/Stefan/Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Caroline was driving to her house, she just wanted to get home as soon as possible and get in her bed because today have been a really long day, and those type of days always ended in fatality. Her mom was sitting next to her, she wasn't able to drive after everything that happened to her, she had a nerve wracking day, she killed Jeremy when she tried to shoot Damon but luckily Bonnie could revive him and she finally accepted Caroline as a vampire and told her she still was her little girl but she wasn't able to drive after everything that happened so Caroline drove them home, both were quite just lost in their thoughts until Caroline's phone started buzzing, she connected it to the car and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Caroline!"

"Oh my god, Damon, Are you okay?" Caroline asked, she have been worried about him since she heard Stefan tell Elena that Damon was bitten by Tyler and she felt guilty, she knew it was her fault, she told Damon to save Tyler too and that she would help him get to the ceil before he started the transformation before they got there and almost attacked Caroline but Damon stopped him and Tyler bit Damon.

"I'm okay" Damon said "Do you think you can come to the boarding house?" he asked

"I don't know…" she said looking at her mom.

"Go, I'll be okay" Liz said

"I'll be there in ten, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting we need to talk"

"What's going on?"

"I think we should talk about it in person"

"Okay" Caroline said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Liz asked

"I've no idea but Damon is worrying me" Caroline said as she stop in front of her house "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, just go, it looks like it's really important"

"I'll be back soon, okay?" Liz nodded and entered to the house. Caroline drove as fast as she could, Damon's call made her nervous and his tone of voice didn't help, she wanted to know what was going on.

Meanwhile Damon was in the house with Elena waiting for Caroline, after Katherine left they didn't talked much, Damon's bite was fully healed now with the help of Klaus blood but he didn't know anything about Stefan, the only thing they knew was what Katherine told them, that he gave himself to Klaus for the cure to save Damon, Elena called him countless times but he never answered, at first Damon thought Katherine was lying but with every minute that passed he started to believe it more and more and he knew he needed to find his brother and get him back.

Damon was sitting in his bed and Elena glanced at him every now and then, there were unsolved things between them, specially the kiss thing but right now Damon couldn't focus on it.

"I'm going to take a shower" Damon said and went to the bathroom. He knew Elena was still on his room, waiting for him and he had no idea what to say now. Yes, he got what he always wanted to hear Elena say she liked him just the way he is and she kissed him but Damon couldn't gloat in it or be happy because he was worried about what Klaus could do to Stefan, he also didn't wanted to talk about it because he knew that Elena would say it was a mistake and they should forget about it, that she only did it because she thought he was dying and he wouldn't be able to listen to her say that without falling apart so he just preferred to leave it like that for a while. Few minutes later he walked out of the bathroom, clean and fully clothed and Elena stood from the chair she was sitting and walked to him.

"We need to talk about what happened" Elena said

"I know but can we talk about it later?"

"No, I need to tell you what I'm feeling, now"

"I don't think I could stand hear you saying that it was a mistake, Elena" Damon said "Just leave it like that"

"I'm not going to say that" Elena whispered and his eyes widened.

"You are not?" Damon asked "Then what do you want to say?"

"I… I think I'm in love with you, Damon" Elena said "And I'm glad you didn't die because I don't think I would be able to live without you in my life"

Damon couldn't believe what he was listening, it was the only thing he have wanted to hear since he met Elena but he wasn't happy about it, he couldn't be happy about it, not when his brother was in real danger. In other circumstances he would have kissed her and tell her he loved her and that he was the happiest man in the world but right now he couldn't do any of those things.

"I'm in love with you, Damon" Elena said again and leaned to kiss him but before she could Damon stopped her.

"We can't do this, Elena"

"Why? I thought that was what you always wanted"

"It was but I can't hurt Stefan like that"

"Since when do you care so much about Stefan's feelings?" Elena said "You've been torturing him for more than one hundred years, Damon"

"I know everything I've done, Elena" Damon hissed "But he saved my life, he found the cure and put his life in risk for me, after what he just done I'm not just going to betray him, stealing his girlfriend"

"But I'm finally saying what you always wanted to hear"

"I know what you said but I'm not going to do this Elena" Damon said "Just go home and we'll talk later"

"If that's what you want" she said angry and walked out of the room just as Caroline was walking upstairs.

"Elena!" Caroline said "Where's Damon?"

"In his room" she said and tried to walk pass Caroline but she grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Hey Elena, stop" Caroline said "What happened?"

"Nothing Caroline" Elena said "It's none of your business, not everything is about you"

"What? Not everything is about me?" Caroline said "You've to be kidding me; everything is always about you, Elena"

"And you're jealous about that"

"Elena! Stop it! Don't snap at Caroline just because you're mad at me" Damon said walking towards them.

"Just leave me alone" She said and left.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked

"It doesn't matter" Damon said "She's just mad at me, she'll get over it"

"So what do you want to talk about?" Caroline asked "Where's Stefan?"

"That's what I want to talk about"

"Did something happen to him?" She asked getting worried

"He found the cure to the werewolf bite" Damon showed his arm to Caroline and her eyes widened when she saw his arm completely healed.

"What's the cure?"

"It's Klaus's blood" Damon said "But to get his blood to save me, he had to make a deal with Klaus"

"What type of deal?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is what Katherine said" Damon sighed "He traded himself for the blood, Klaus have him and I have no idea where are they"

"We have to find them; we have to get Stefan back"

"I know, that's why I called you, I'm leaving tomorrow morning to try to find them"

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure yet but I've contacts who can help me, they might have an idea where he is" Damon said "Or they can help me find it"

"Okay, I'm coming with you"

"Are you sure?" He asked "It's going to be a dangerous search, he's an original, and he can kill us in a second"

"I don't care, he has Stefan and I'm going to help you find him" she said "I'm sure he would do the same for me or you"

"Then we are leaving tomorrow at 8 o'clock, I'll pick you up" Damon said "You should go pack"

"Okay"

"Please pack just the essential, not more than one bag okay?"

"But… the essential things I need don't fit in one bag"

"I don't care Blondie, we can't go all over the US or maybe the world carrying a thousand pink bags" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"See you tomorrow then" Caroline turned around to leave but Damon stopped her.

"What happened with your mom? Is everything okay?"

"Well… she knows everything now; she knows that you, Stefan and I are vampires and I think she also knows about Tyler"

"She's okay with it?"

"She's trying to deal with it" Caroline shrugged "I guess some time apart will be good for us"

"I hope things get better" he knew exactly what Caroline must be feeling, she and her mother have never been close just as him and his dad were, it sucked but what sucked even more was to turn into the thing your parents hate the most. They had a lot in common, their stories were really similar, they never got along with their parents, their parents hated vampires and their children's were turned into the thing they hated the most and when they found out they made it their mission to kill them. But there's where their stories change, Damon's dad died before he could do anything to him and well Caroline's mom finally accepted Caroline, she wanted to rebuild her relationship with her even though she knew Caroline was a vampire. Caroline got lucky in that case and Damon was glad that she had a second chance with her mom, a second chance he never got with his dad and he would give anything to have it. He always said he hated his dad but he didn't, he just was resentful because he always preferred Stefan over him and always judged him for every choice he made but Damon loved his dad no matter what and he would have loved to have a second chance with him.

"Thanks" she said pulling him out of his thoughts, she half smiled and left.

Caroline drove back home thinking about the crazy night she had had, every day there was a new problem, first it was the sacrifice but now that it was over, other problems appeared, the day started with them just trying to help Elena and Jeremy deal with Jenna's death and Caroline trying not to freak out about her mom knowing she was a vampire but then they found out about Damon dying because Tyler bit him and from that everything got even more complicated. Her mom was on the hunt, she and her deputies tried to kill Damon but instead her deputies ended dead and her mom killed Jeremy, luckily Bonnie brought him back to life. Damon was now fully healed from the werewolf bite but the drama wouldn't end, now they had to search for Stefan because he gave himself to Klaus to save Damon. There was not a day without supernatural drama or drama at all in Mystic Falls, sometimes Caroline couldn't decide if it would have been better if she had stayed as human, completely oblivious of everything but then she wouldn't want to change anything, because being a vampire opened her eyes to new things, made her grow up and she gained friends. Since she turned Stefan have been there for her, helping her with everything she needed, he was always looking out for her and he became her best friend so that made Caroline ever more worried about him being with Klaus. Klaus was one scary vampire and she knew he was devious so she was scared of what he might do to Stefan.

Few minutes later she arrived at her house and found her mom in the living room waiting for her. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you, what did Damon want?"

"He just wanted to let me know about everything" Caroline said.

"Oh okay, well I'm going to sleep" Liz said

"Mom… I'll be out of town for a while"

"What? Why?" Liz asked "If this is because I know you're a vampire, I already told you I'm okay with it. I accept it, you don't need to leave"

"It's not about that mom" Caroline said "There are some things going on with Stefan and Damon and I have to help him"

"Is he in danger?"

"We are not sure but we need to find him"

"So you don't know where he is?"

"No, Damon is trying to find out, we will leave tomorrow morning"

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Caroline"

"Nothing will happen to me, I'm stronger than I look, I'll be okay mom" Caroline tried to reassure her mom "Damon will be with me so I'll be fine"

"I don't know…"

"Mom, you used to trust Damon more than you ever trusted anyone, why can't you trust him now?" Caroline asked "He's the same Damon, the same cocky, arrogant but sometimes sweet and really helpful Damon you knew, the only difference is that now you know he's a vampire"

"You're right, I'll trust him but I want to walk to him before you go"

"Okay…" Caroline said "I'll go pack and you should really go to sleep"

"I will, Good night Caroline"

"Good night mom" Caroline hugged her mom before she went to her room.

She took a bag out of her closet, put in her bed and opened it, now she had to decide what to take, it would be really hard to decide and to try to get everything she needed in a bag. She was standing in front of her closet looking at everything when her phone started buzzing, she took it out of her pocket and saw Bonnie's name on the screen so she answered it.

"Bon, what's up?"

"Hey Care; I just wanted to know what happened with your mom?" Bonnie said "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's perfect she's still trying to adapt to the idea of me being a vampire but she says she loves me no matter what, I'm still her little girl"

"That's great, Care" Bonnie said "I'm glad everything turned well, do you know what happened with Damon? Did Stefan found a cure?" she asked "I tried to call Elena but she's not answering, do you know anything about her?"

"Yeah, I saw her at the boarding house and she looked really mad, I think she had a fight with Damon" Caroline said "Anyway… Stefan found the cure to the werewolf bite and Damon is perfectly fine now"

"That's great so what was the cure?"

"It was Klaus's blood"

"Okay… that's not good and how did Stefan convinced Klaus to give him his blood?"

"That's the thing… Stefan gave himself to Klaus for the blood"

"He did what?" Bonnie said "Do you know anything about him? Have you talked to him?"

"No, Damon and I have been calling him but he's not answering his phone and he and Klaus already left town" Caroline sighed "Damon and I'll be leaving Mystic Falls tomorrow, we're going to try to find Stefan"

"You can't do that" Bonnie said "Even if you find Stefan what are you going to do kidnap him? Klaus will find you in a second and kill you, it's too dangerous, Care"

"I know it's dangerous but I can't sit down and wait until I hear something from him, he was there for me when I first turned, he have been there for me more than anyone else has and he has become my best friend, Bonnie" Caroline said "I need to find him and make sure he's okay. I'm so scared something's going to happen to him" She whispered the last part and couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes, she tried to put a brave face in front of her mom, in front of Damon, she tried to have faith and be brave in front of everyone but now that she was alone she couldn't keep the cover any longer, she was terrified that something could happen to Stefan.

"Care don't cry, everything's going to be okay"

"How do you know I'm crying?"

"I know you too well and your voice changes a little when you cry and try to cover it" Bonnie said "I know you care about him, I think you care about him a little bit too much but that's another topic and we'll talk about it another time. And I also know I can't say anything to make you stay so please promise me you'll call me every day to tell me everything and please take care"

"I promise, Bon"

"Do you have any idea of how long are you two going to be out of town?"

"No, we don't even know where they are, it can take a while to find them"

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Care" Bonnie said "My life will be boring without you"

"It'll be drama free" Caroline chuckled

"Yeah but I like your drama" Bonnie said "I'll miss you Care"

"I'll miss you too" Caroline said "Bon Bon I've to hang up, it's getting really late and I still have to pack my things"

"Okay, talk to you soon" Bonnie said "Don't forget to keep me posted about everything and don't kill Damon while you try to find Stefan"

"You would care if I killed Damon?"

"No, not really but sometimes you might need him as bait to escape from Klaus" Bonnie joked

"You're right" Caroline laughed "Now I really got to go, Bye Bon Bon"

"Bye Care" Bonnie said and hung up. Caroline put her phone on her bedside table and started packing, after a few hours she was done and went to sleep.

The next morning Caroline woke up and she was as tired, if not even more tired as when she went to sleep the night before, she couldn't sleep at all. She had Stefan in her mind all the time and even the few hours she could sleep she dreamt with Stefan and those dreams ended with Klaus killing Stefan. It was the worst night in Caroline's life, all she wanted now was to know he was okay.

She looked at the clock next to her bed and realized Damon would be picking her up in less than an hour, she got out of bed quickly and took a shower before getting dress. She was brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" She said and he mom opened the door

"You have a visit" Liz said and Tyler entered to her room.

"Tyler! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know about you, I've been calling you a thousand times but you never answered"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that but yesterday was a crazy day"

"What happened with the curse?" Tyler asked "Did that vampire, Klaus broke it?"

"Yeah, unfortunately he did"

"Who did he used for the sacrifice, we were his vampire and werewolf"

"He used Jenna as the vampire, he turned her, made her feed and then used for the sacrifice"

"I'm so sorry about that, poor Jenna" Tyler said "I've to call Elena and Jeremy; they must be going through a hard time"

"Yes, they really are"

"Who's taking care of them? They have no one else"

"I think Alaric is going to take care of them until they go to college"

"Oh okay and who was the werewolf?"

"I'm sorry Tyler but it was Jules" Caroline said "Klaus used her for the sacrifice, I'm sorry Tyler. I know you cared about her" Tyler sat in Caroline's bed and put his head in his hands, he stayed like that for while until he said

"She was my friend, I know you didn't liked her because of what she did to you but she was there for me, she helped me with this werewolf thing that was new to me" Tyler said "I'm going to miss her"

"I'm sorry" Caroline said again.

"It's okay; it's not your fault" Tyler said "So tell me why was yesterday a crazy day?"

"Long story… short, Damon was dying because you bit him"

"I did?"

"Yeah, he rescued us, the transformation started and you lost control, you tried to attack me but he stopped you and you bit him"

"I'm sorry about that, I can't control myself when I'm a werewolf" Tyler said "You said he _was_ dying? Did you found a cure or is he already dead?"

"Stefan was able to find a cure, he's good now but to get that cure Stefan put himself in danger"

"What? What did he do? What was the cure?"

"The cure was Klaus's blood and to get it her gave himself to Klaus" Caroline said "Klaus took Stefan with him and we have no idea where he is, but we're going to find them. Damon and I are willing to travel around the world if that's what we have to do to find Stefan"

"What are you going to do?"

"We're leaving town and going to search for Stefan, we can let anything happen to him"

"He can kill you Caroline. From what you told me about him, he's really powerful"

"Yeah, he can but that's a risk I'm going to take for Stefan"

"Okay, I know it's impossible to change your mind when you made a decision" Tyler smirked "Just take care, okay?"

"Seriously people need to stop telling me that" Caroline said and he laughed. Caroline was about to make some snarky remark when she heard Damon's car stopping in front of her house. "Damon's here" She took her two bags and starting walking out of her room.

"Let me help you" Tyler said taking one of the bags and following her downstairs.

"Hey, my mom wants to talk to you before we go"

"Okay… she won't try to shoot me, right?"

"What? Are you scared?" Caroline smirked

"No! But I've had enough pain the past days; I don't need her shooting me"

"She won't do anything to you, just go talk to her. She's waiting in the kitchen" Damon nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Have you decided what are you going to do now?" Caroline asked

"I'm not sure yet"

"Well give me a call when you decide" Caroline smiled

"You too" Tyler said. They talked for a few more minutes until Damon came out followed by Liz.

"Are you ready to go, Blondie?"

"Yeah"

"I told you to bring just one bag" Damon said looking at her two bags and her purse.

"I'm just bringing the essentials and they don't fit in one bag" Caroline said

"I bet you're taking half your closet" he said taking her bags and putting them in the back of the car.

"Time to go" Caroline said "Bye mom"

"Bye, take care okay? And call me everyday" Liz said and pulled her into a hug; Caroline was shocked by her actions but hugged her back.

"I promise mom" she smiled and turned to Tyler "Please don't tell me the same" Tyler laughed and hugged her

"Don't do anything crazy" Tyler smirked

"I can't promise that" she smiled and hugged Tyler. Damon glared at Tyler before he got into the car.

"Come on Blondie, we have to go" Damon called from the car; Caroline rolled her eyes but said Bye again and got into the car.

"Why are you so grumpy today?"

"I'm not grumpy"

"Whatever you say, Damon" she rolled her eyes "So where are we going first?"

"We're going to Richmond; I have a friend there who says he might have a way to help us find him"

"You have a friend? You said you didn't had friends"

"I don't, He's just someone I made years ago and kept in contact because I knew he would be helpful one day"

"Is it really that difficult to you to accept that maybe you can have friends?"

"I don't need friends plus I don't think anyone wants to be mine"

"If you stopped acting like a douche bag I would be your friend"

"Thank you Blondie but I'm good" Damon said and that hurt Caroline more than she cared to admit, because after all she considered him a friend Yeah, he was a douche bag and really arrogant and annoying sometimes but she still considers him a friend and his words really hurt her. She didn't say anything more; she looked away and hoped he wouldn't notice the tears filling in her eyes.

Damon continued driving and Caroline didn't say anything else, she just looked through the window and listened to the music in the background while she tried to ignore him and the quick glances he gave her. Damon started to get worry because she didn't talk to him and that was so unlike Caroline so he decided to talk to her.

"Blondie, why are you so quite?"

"I don't have anything to say" she said but still didn't face him.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Hey if this is because of what I said that I don't need friends it was joke"

"Didn't sound like that, Damon, but it doesn't matter, you're not my friend so why would it matter to me when you say I'm not your friend either?"

"Caroline…"

"Leave it there, Damon and just drive, we have to find Stefan" Caroline said "I'm just here for Stefan"

Caroline was mad at Damon and he had no idea why he actually cared about it, he never really cared about Caroline or what she thought but here he was, worried that she wouldn't speak to him through all their trip and trying to fix his big mistake. He didn't know when but somewhere along the way Caroline Forbes became his friend and he cared about the Vampire Barbie, even if she annoyed him most of the time, he still cared about her. He decided to shut up and keep driving maybe her anger and hurt would pass with a little bit of time, he drove to Richmond and when they were close to his friend's apartment he finally talked to her.

"My contact lives in a building in the next street, are you going to come with me or you want to stay in the car?"

"I'll go with you" she said as he parked the car in front of a big building. She was about to get out of the car when he took her hand and stopped her.

"Look Caroline, I'm sorry for what I said, I know I hurt you…"

"I'm not hurt" she cut him.

"Well your mouth say one thing and your eyes say something completely different" Damon said "I'm sorry okay? I was joking; I didn't mean to hurt you because you're my friend. Even if I don't say it often and I don't think I'll say this again" he smirked "Get it into your head Blondie, you're my real friend" He waited for her to say something but nothing happened for a few minutes until she said.

"Oh my god!" She covered her mouth with her hands "Damon Salvatore just said I'm his friend, his real friend. Call CNN Now!" Caroline laughed "He has a friend, this is a miracle"

"Not funny Blondie" He said as he got out of the car.

"Yes it is" she said and got out of the car too "You're my friend too, Damon" she smiled and he nodded.

"Okay, let's go" Damon said "We have to find out where is my brother"

* * *

><p><em>Hello my dear readers! :) Thanks for reading my new story! :)<em>

_So now tell me! What did you think? Did you like it? Do you want a new chapter?_

_Review and tell me what you think, I would love to have some feedback. Suggestions are always appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much to everyone that read, alert, review and add this story to their favorites! It meant so much to me and I'm glad you liked the first chapter of this story. Here is the next chapter, I go you like it._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the vampire diaries or any the characters [if I did things would be really different!]_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

"So what's your friend's name?"

"His name is Daniel and he's over three hundred years old so please don't piss him off"

"How would I piss him off?"

"I don't know but you're Caroline, you piss people off" he smirked and she punched him playfully in the arm "Ouch" he said

"That didn't hurt you at all" Caroline said

"That's true but anyway… don't touch anything, okay?" Damon said "He's very picky with his little toys"

"His toys?"

"You'll see… he's kind of a technology addict" he said as they entered to the building. "He lives in the eleventh floor, let's take the elevator" they got into the elevator and went to the eleventh floor, there were only two apartments in that floor, they went to the apartment at the left and Damon knocked the door. They waited a few second before someone opened the door.

"Damon" the guy said "Come in"

"What's up Daniel?" Damon asked as Daniel gave him a manly hug. "This is my friend, Caroline"

"Hi Caroline, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, Daniel" Caroline smiled at him. Daniel was a young man, at least on the outsides, he looked like he had twenty four or twenty five, he had green eyes and was a little bit taller than Damon, he had a bad guy look too but he was blonde and really handsome. Caroline was impressed with Damon's choice of friends.

"So do you have anything that could help me?"

"Maybe…" Daniel said and went to his computer. Caroline looked around and saw what Damon meant about his toys, the guy had tons of things around the room, they were the kind of machines that you see in spies movies, he really was into technologic things. She looked at the Daniel again who was typing some things and then said "I could have tracked down one of his witches, one of the group that always travel with him"

"But I killed his witch after the sacrifice" Damon said

"He has lots of witches, Damon" Daniel said "He mostly travels with about three or four of them plus a few vampires. He's never alone"

"So where did you tracked this witch?"

"She was in Woodbridge and then I got into the banks system and tracked Klaus's credit cards, the movements and the last time he used them was today, about four hours ago in Washington DC"

"So they are in Washington" Damon said "We have to go there"

"I'm not sure if they are still there" Daniel said

"I don't care, we have to go." Damon said "There's a chance that they are still there and if they don't, at least we are on the route, we can keep their track"

"You're not going to find Klaus unless he wants you to" Daniel tried to reason with Damon.

"I have to try Daniel, he has my brother"

"Okay then" Daniel said "Good Luck"

"Call me if you know anything else" Damon said walking out of the apartment and Caroline followed him.

"How long is going to take us to get to Washington DC?" Caroline asked as they got in the car.

"A couple of hours but if I drive fast we can get there in less than an hour and a half"

"Okay"

Damon turned on the car and drove as fast as he could; he needed to get there before they could go to any other place, he needed to make sure he was okay because he owed him that, he couldn't believe what he was feeling right now, he felt guilty because his brother was now in trouble because of him, after everything Damon did to Stefan, after all those years torturing him, ruining his life; he still sacrificed himself to save him and Damon was really grateful for that but now was his time to save Stefan, to do something for him in return.

"Hey, if you continue driving like that, the police are going to stop us" Caroline said taking Damon out of his thoughts. She knew he was worried for Stefan, just as much if not more than she was but if he kept driving like that he would attract the attention of other people and police.

"I don't care about the police"

"Well you should because if they stop us we'll lose valuable time" Caroline said "Just slow down a little, okay?" Damon rolled his eyes but slowed down "Damon… I know you're worried about Stefan but…"

"I'm not worried" he snapped

"Worried, angry, guilty, I don't know what exactly you're feeling but I know it's any of those" Caroline said "You care about him even if you don't admit it and you feel guilty because he's risking his life to save you but it was his decision to do it. We're going to find him and I'm sure he'll be okay, you are not going to solve anything getting angry and doing stupid things as you always do"

"I don't do stupid things, I just do what's need to be done"

"You're impulsive and that can be good sometimes but others that just causes you more trouble"

"Whatever" Damon rolled his eyes and didn't say anything else because he knew she was right.

"Ha! You know I'm right" She mocked him

"Shut up, Blondie" he said as he turned the radio on so they could listen to music and she would shut up.

The drive was quite, except for the music in the background, Caroline just looked through the window and fell asleep for a while trying to get back the hours of sleep she lost the night before.

"Blondie, wake up" Damon shook her slightly when they were in Washington.

"What? Are we there?"

"Yeah, the hotel where they're supposed to be staying is a few blocks away"

"Okay" she rubbed her eyes and tried to wake up completely. "So what's the plan, what are we going to do?"

"First we're going to find in what room they are staying and then we'll try to negotiate with Klaus"

"Negotiate? Do you think that will work?"

"I don't know but let's just do it the good way first and if that doesn't work, we'll have to do it the bad way"

"The bad way… really? So you think having a fight with the oldest vampire in history is the second best option?"

"We don't have any other choice, Blondie" he stopped in front of a big hotel and got out of the car. Caroline followed him quickly and they entered to the hotel, Damon compelled the receptionist to tell him about Klaus while Caroline made a quick revision around the hotel, she went floor by floor trying to get Klaus's or Stefan's scent but nothing, in the twelve floors the hotel had she couldn't find any trace of them so she went back to the reception.

"Did you get any information from the receptionist?" she asked

"She's been compelled, she said he was here for a few hours but nothing else" Damon said "She couldn't remember if he came alone or with someone else, she's been compelled to not remember anything about him, not even his face"

"I couldn't get any trace of his scent or Stefan's" Caroline said "He knew we were coming here so he covered his tracks"

"Yeah, come on Blondie, I'll call Daniel to know if he knows anything else" Damon said "Why don't you wait in the car?"

"Okay" she said and went back to the car, she thought they were close to find Stefan, to see him again but he wasn't there, the lack of news about him was starting to worry her a lot. The only thing she wanted at least for now is to know he was still alive and okay, that would help a lot but he never answered to her calls or texts not even Damon's and that only helped to worry her even more, Damon came to the car a few minutes later and said.

"Daniel says he's going to do some research and call me when he gets anything"

"Okay, what now?"

"What about we do some research of our own, let's search the city and try to find them or try to find something that can give us a hint of where they are"

"Okay" Caroline nodded. Damon drove to downtown and parked the car in front of a restaurant. "What are we doing here? You said were going to explore the city"

"And we are but I'm hungry and I bet you're too so let's eat first and then go to do out research" he smirked as he heard Caroline's stomach groaning "I think your stomach agrees with me"

"Shut up and let's go to eat" she said and got out of the car, the restaurant seemed really elegant and expensive and she felt like she wasn't dress properly to be there but apparently Damon didn't care. They walked to the hostess and she smiled when she saw Damon.

"Mr. Salvatore, it's nice to see you again" the hostess said "You have not come in a few years"

"Nice to see you too, Angela. I moved a few years ago but I'm going to be in town for a few days" Damon gave his most charming smile and Caroline thought the hostess would pass down but surprisingly she didn't.

"Same table?" she asked. Damon looked at Caroline who was looking at him and he knew she had like a million questions for him.

"Sure, why not…" he shrugged. Angela nodded and excused herself for a minute.

"You know her?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, I lived here for a year or two about six years ago" Damon said "This is my favorite restaurant in town"

"I figured that because apparently she knows you too well" Caroline said "Did you hooked up with her?"

"Are you jealous, Blondie?" he smirked

"Of course not"

"Whatever… and just so you know, I never had anything with her" Damon smirked and leaned to whisper in Caroline's ear "She's not my type"

"Do you have a type? I thought you had sex with any girl you saw"

"Hey, I'm not a man whore" Damon said trying to look angry.

"Nope, you're just a playboy" Caroline smirked

"Okay… I can accept that" he winked at her and then turned to the hostess who came back.

"Your table is ready Mr. Salvatore"

"Thank you, Angela" he said and turned to Caroline "After you"

"I don't know where your table is so lead the way" He nodded and put his hand in the small of her back and led her to the table. It was in a private section in the terrace, there was the table for two and everything looked so romantic, Caroline was sure if it was later there would have light up candles.

"This looks like the date we never had" Caroline said and Damon shrugged "So you took all your dates here?"

"Sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" Caroline raised an eyebrow "Everyone here knows you, It looks like you came here very often"

"Whatever… so did you decide what you're going to order?"

"No, why don't you order for me? You know the restaurant better"

"Are you sure?"

"I trust you" Caroline smiled

"You shouldn't but okay" he smirked and called the waitress. Damon ordered Italian food for both of them.

"How's your food?" he asked after she had already ate half of her food

"It's delicious, thank you"

"You're welcome" They finished eating in silence but it was a comfortable silence, after their lunch they went back to the car and received a phone call from Daniel.

"Daniel, what do you have for me?"

"They're still in Washington but I can't find where" Daniel said "They're covering their tracks and I think that's a bad sign"

"Why?"

"Because it's obvious he doesn't want you to find him yet, I think it's a set up, Damon"

"I thought the same thing but I still have to find my brother, I can't give up" Damon said "Anyway… do you have any other information?"

"A friend told me he saw someone that looked a lot like Stefan take a girl to an alley and then he walked out alone" Daniel said "You know what that means"

"He's drinking human blood again" Damon whispered "That's not good, not good at all"

"Why?"

"Long story… do you know anything else?"

"No, sorry"

"Okay, thanks for the information, call me if you know anything else"

"Good luck finding your brother" Daniel said and hung up.

"Stefan is drinking human blood again?" Caroline asked surprised

"Yeah and that's not good, you haven't really seen my brother on human blood" Damon said "He's worst than me"

"That's not possible…" Caroline said

"It's is, I can tell you stories about him that would scare you to death"

"Really? Like what?"

"I'll let him tell you that, if he ever wants you to know" Damon said "That's his biggest secret, the only ones who know about it are Lexi and me"

"His best friend, Lexi?"

"Yeah… but she's dead so it doesn't count anymore"

"She's dead? That would have been difficult for him" Caroline said "Did she died a long time ago?"

"She died last year…" Damon said as he drove away.

"How?"

"I killed her" he focused on the road to avoid the judging look on her face.

"You what? You killed your brother's best friend? Why?"

"I was covering my tracks, it was when we first came to Mystic Falls… your mom was searching for the vampire who killed all those people and Lexi was in town for Stefan's birthday so I created a plan and made your mom believe she was the one killing everyone" Damon shrugged "She tried to attack your mom to defend herself but I staked her before she could and gained your mom's trust"

"I can't believe you did that to your brother"

"Hey, I hated him at that time… and I'm not proud of what I did, okay?"

"Whatever… I'm surprised he didn't kill you"

"He was mad at me, actually he was furious but he couldn't kill me" Damon said "Instead he staked me in the stomach a few times" he looked at Caroline and saw judge in her eyes. "Don't judge me, okay"

"I'm not"

"That's not what your eyes are saying" Damon said "I'm not proud of what I did to my brother, okay? I would never do it again. I've change, Caroline"

"Yeah, you have changed a little bit" Caroline said "You don't kill anymore but you still use people"

"I know you're talking about Andie but give me some credit. I didn't kill her, I let her go"

"Yeah, you're such a great vampire" Caroline said sarcastically.

"Okay, enough about me, let's go find my brother" Damon said.

They tried to find around the city any sign of where Stefan or Klaus may be but they couldn't, all they found was the alley Stefan was seen and the body of a girl. The girl looked young, no more than 18 years old and it looked like someone have ripped her throat, Damon buried body and covered Stefan's track so no one could ever know what happened there. By the time they were done searching the town it was night and they still had no clue where they could be.

"So… what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to a hotel and get a room" Damon said "We'll get some rest and continue tomorrow"

"Okay…" They went back to the hotel Klaus and Stefan were supposedly staying and got a room. It was one of the best rooms in the hotel; it was like a mini apartment, it had a small living room and mini bar and one bedroom, that was the only part Caroline didn't like and argued with Damon about that but he told her that was only free room so they had to take it. She agreed to stay but she still wasn't happy about it, it wasn't like she still had feelings about Damon but after their history she felt a little uncomfortable to share a bed with him. All of those problems disappeared when Caroline saw the great view of the city their suite had. She stayed there enjoying the view for a few minutes before talking to Damon again.

"I'm going to take a shower" Caroline said

"Okay, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little bit, why?"

"I think there's a hospital a few blocks from here so I'm going to steal a few blood bags"

"Okay" she nodded and went to the bathroom. The bathroom was gigantic, it was almost as the size of their room in that enormous suite, and everything looked so elegant and expensive. She looked around and saw it had a big Jacuzzi so the opened the water quickly and let the Jacuzzi fill, she was exhausted after the long day they had and she was really hungry, now that she thought about it she haven't feed in two nights maybe more.

About an hour later she was in the small living room in her pajamas, watching tv and waiting for Damon to come back. She started switching channels until she found MTV and saw "Jersey Shore" was on.

"Are you hungry, Blondie?" Damon asked again as he handed her a blood bag.

"Very" she said, she opened the bad and used a straw to drink it, in less than five minutes she had drink two blood bags, she was hungrier than she thought and all this stress made her even hungrier, she quickly grabbed another bad and drank it as fast as she drank the others.

"Wow Blondie, slow down" Damon said "Since when you don't feed?"

"I think since the night before the sacrifice"

"You haven't feed in three, almost four days?" Damon asked "You're a baby vamp why are you not ripping people's throats?"

"I know how to control my urges, Damon. Stefan was a great teacher" Caroline smiled "Plus I totally forgot about it with all the drama going on in Mystic Falls, I didn't even realized I haven't feed in so long"

"You've to be careful, I don't want you to do that again" Damon said "I can't have you weak or hungry when we're trying to find the oldest vampire in history"

"Okay… I'm sorry, dad. I promise I won't do it again" Caroline put her most innocent face but then a sarcastic smirk appeared on her face.

"Really funny, Caroline" Damon said and sat next to her in the couch. Caroline was about to make a snarky comment when her phone started buzzing, she looked at it and saw it was an "unknown number" but she answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Caroline" she heard someone say; at first she thought it sounded familiar but then she recognized it.

"Stefan?" His voice sounded a raspier, it wasn't the calm and friendly voice she loved to hear, it sounded more like a growl and she didn't like it.

"Caroline, you and Damon need to stop looking"

"Are you okay? Have he do anything to you?"

"I'm okay, Caroline. Don't worry about me, just stop searching"

"No, we're worried about you. We're going to rescue you" Caroline said "Where are you?"

"I won't tell you where am I because I don't want to be rescued Caroline"

"But Stefan…" she tried to reason with him but Damon took the phone from her hand quickly.

"Stefan tell me where Klaus has you, we're coming for you right now"

"Get it into your head Damon, I'm fine and I don't want you to rescue me"

"He's making you say that, isn't he?"

"No, Klaus is not that bad. He's teaching me to be a real vampire to use my power like I should have many, many years ago"

"He's trying to turn you into a monster" Damon said "That's not who you are, Stefan"

"This is exactly who I really am, I've never feel more alive" Stefan hissed "Just stop looking for me because I don't want to be found or rescued" he growled and hung up before Damon could say anything else.

"My brother is going crazy or Klaus has compelled him" Damon said

"We're going to continue searching for him, right?"

"Of course, we can't let him stay with Klaus, he has him on human blood and that's dangerous" Damon said, he put elbows in his knees and his face in his hands, Caroline have never seen him in such a vulnerable position, she didn't know what to do so she just rubbed her hand in his back and tried to comfort at least a little bit "We have to get him back as soon as possible"

"We're going to get him back, Damon. He'll be okay" she whispered. This was her time to be strong, she had to be strong for Damon, for Stefan and for herself, even if all she wanted to do is cry because of all the horrible ideas floating in her head about what Klaus might be possibly doing to him but she had to put those thoughts aside and put a brave face so they could continue this search. She stood up from the couch and Damon looked at her "Come on, let's go to sleep" she offered his hand to Damon "We have a long day waiting for us tomorrow so we better get a few hours of sleep"

"I'm not tired" Damon said

"Yes you are and you're coming to sleep with me" she took his hand and made him get up from the couch.

"I'll go to sleep but first let me call Daniel and see if he can track the number. Maybe we can find out where he's calling from"

"Okay but then we're going to sleep" Caroline said and went to the room, few minutes later Damon came into the room shirtless and just wearing a pair of boxer shorts.

"Daniel said he's going to do everything he can and will call me in the morning with some news"

"Let's go to sleep and wait for his call tomorrow" Caroline said as Damon slid next to her in the bed. "Night Damon"

"Night Blondie" he turned off the light and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Caroline was walking in the woods, everything was dark and silent and she couldn't recognize where exactly she was. She was absolutely sure it wasn't Mystic Falls, she knew those woods perfectly and this place was different, she didn't know where she was or where Damon was so she continued walking trying to find a way to get out of there but she couldn't see anything, not even with her improved vampire vision, she tried to hear what she had around, to find any sound that might give her a hint where she was but she couldn't find anything, the only sounds there where her breath and the sound of the air moving the branches of the trees.<em>

_She continued walking for a few more minutes until she heard a sound, a distant sound but then it stopped. She stayed there waiting for a something else, for someone to appear or attack her but nothing happened for a few minutes, then she heard steps coming towards her and she was fully alert now, she looked around and was ready to fight. Her knowledge of fighting was limited but enough for her to defend herself. The steps stopped again but she never let her guard down, she heard the tree's braches move roughly, then she heard a growl and all of the sudden she was pinned up against a tree, an arm pressing against her throat and then she saw him, her attackers face and her eyes widened when she recognized him. She recognized that brown hair, that square jaw, those perfectly sculpted cheekbones and those beautiful green eyes that she has lost herself in so many times._

_Her attacker was her best friend Stefan Salvatore, he looked different from what she remembered; he had a wild look in his eyes and an aura of anger, danger and power. He looked like a real vampire, like the kind of vampire you see in horror movies and read in books and that scared Caroline, this was not the Stefan Salvatore she knew, this was not her best friend, it was like a completely different person was in her best friend's body and she didn't know what to do, she wanted to fight, to get him off of her but at the same time she didn't want to hurt him because it was Stefan, she had mixed feelings._

"_Hello Caroline" he said, his voice was different too, it was rougher than she remembered. "I've missed you"_

"_Stefan, let me go" Caroline tried to say out loud but it came out as a whisper_

"_No, not yet" He said as his thumb brushed against her cheek_

"_What do you want Stefan?" she asked, she tried to get out of his grip but he was older and now on human blood so he was much stronger than her._

"_I want you" he whispered as he leaned and brushed his lips against her, she tried to not give him, to not kiss him but she have wanted to feel his lips for so long that she couldn't. He kissed her but it wasn't the kind of kiss she imagined, it wasn't like she wanted their first kiss to be. It was rough and passionate, full of need and anger and it scared Caroline, she didn't want him to kiss her like that, she tried to pull back, to break the kiss but he tangled his hand in her long, blonde curls and pulled her even closer. She knew that she couldn't win so she just stood still and waited for him to finish._

"_Are you done?" She asked when he broke the kiss. _

"_I haven't even started; I know you want this, Caroline" Stefan growled in her ear "Just let go and enjoy it"_

"_Just let me go, Stefan" she tried to fight but he was stronger than the last time she saw him, she couldn't even make him move a millimeter. He kissed her again but this time the kiss was short and then he started kissing her jaw line, then moving to kiss her neck, grasping his teeth lightly against her porcelain skin making her shiver. Caroline tried to push him away, to make him stop because she didn't know how much self control she had left in her, if he kept this up it wouldn't take her long to give him and kiss him back, and she didn't want him to see how much control he had over her. _

"_Just let go, Care" he whispered in her ear before he kissed her again and this time she kissed him back, the kiss was passionate and frantic, Stefan's tongue brushed her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opened her mouth, his tongue slid into her mouth and their tongues started fighting for control, their hands were wandering all over each other's bodies, Stefan's hand slid behind her t-shirt, his thumb brushed against her nipple and Caroline started unbuttoning his shirt when she heard a voice and she froze, she recognized that voice perfectly, Caroline broke the kiss and saw Klaus standing behind them._

"_Stefan, you already had fun and brought her here now your job is done"_

"_Klaus…" Caroline whispered_

"_Hello dear Caroline" Klaus smirked _

"_Stefan, what's going on?" Caroline asked_

"_I'm sorry, Caroline. I had to do it"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Oh, he didn't tell you that part?" Klaus asked sarcastically "You're coming with us little Caroline"_

"_What?" Caroline screamed, her eyes widened in surprise and fear, she couldn't believe what she was listening. She tried to fight with Stefan again, she fought harder now, trying to get out of his grip, so she could run or do something to save her life but she couldn't, Stefan took both of her wrist in one hand, holding them behind her back, while his other hand gripped at her waist making her impossible to move._

"_You're going to be one of us" Klaus said "I've been watching you for a while now and I'm impressed, with a little training you can be a great vampire, you can become a ripper like Stefan"_

"_I don't want to be a ripper, I'll never be like you" Caroline screamed_

"_Oh dear, there's nothing you can do about it" Klaus smirked "You just have two choices, join us or you die"_

"_I prefer to die. I'll never be like you, you're a monster"_

"_Well if that's what you want" Klaus said and in a second he had pushed Stefan to a side and drove a stake through her chest, Caroline screamed but then everything went dark as it reached her heart ._

* * *

><p><em>Well that was chapter two! I would love to hear what you think so please review! :)<em>

_PS. my classes start in a couple of weeks and I don't think I'll be able to update so often so I'll try to update as much as I can before I start my classes! Just remember, reviews encourage me to keep writing and update faster! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters!_

_Hey guys! Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it but just one warning, If you like Elena Gilbert, I think you're not gonna like how I'm portraying her!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Caroline woke up by someone shaking her "Caroline! Caroline, wake up" she heard someone say and Caroline slowly opened her eyes and saw Damon looking at her with a worried expression.

"Oh my god Damon" she cried and he instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Sshh… it was just a dream" Damon whispered as he rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I… saw Klaus and Stefan… Stefan set me up and brought me to Klaus… he wanted me to join them but I said no so he… he staked me" she said between sobs "It looked so real"

"It was just a dream, nothing happened" he whispered "I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you" he said and pressed his lips into her hair. Those words were really similar to what Stefan told her the night she killed that guy at the carnival, when he promised he would protect her from Katherine and in that moment she actually felt safe with her head in Stefan's chest and his arms around her, soothing her and now here she was in the same position but with Damon hearing the same words and she felt just as safe as she felt with Stefan and it was a little bit weird because she have never felt like that with anyone but him. She relaxed in his arms and was lost in her thoughts when his voice brought her back to reality "…In some weird way I care about you and I won't let Klaus do anything to you, okay?" Caroline looked at him surprised but a small smile appeared in her face, he was never that sweet or nice so it was a surprise for Caroline but she liked him that way. One of his hands was playing with her head while his fingers travelled up and down her arm making circles, it was soothing but at the same time really intimate, she looked up into his blue eyes and he smiled at her sweetly and kissed her forehead but then he realized what he just done and pulled away quickly, Caroline's smile faltered a bit but she kept it up and didn't show him how it affected her the way he pulled away from her. She had no idea why and she would never admit it but she felt a little bit hurt.

"Thank you" Caroline whispered

"You're welcome, Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes thanks" Caroline half smiled "What time it is?"

"It's 3:30 am" Damon said looking at the clock. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she said, sat in her side of the bed. "Sorry that I woke you up"

"It's okay… night Caroline"

"Night Damon" she said and they went back to sleep.

A few hours later Caroline woke up and Damon was not next to her in the bed anymore, she looked at the clock in the bedside table and saw it was almost 9 am, so she got out of bed. Without thinking she went straight to the bathroom, opened the door and found a wet, naked, soapy Damon in front of her. She wanted to turn around or cover he eyes but she couldn't stop herself from taking a peak at Damon's body.

"See anything you like?" Damon smirked, making Caroline snap from her thoughts.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" she said and turned around quickly.

"It's okay, Blondie" Damon smirked "It's not like you haven't see me like this before"

"Mm… I'm going to let you finish, I'll be outside" she said walking out of the bathroom quickly and closing the door behind her. It was true, it wasn't like she haven't seen Damon naked but it was awkward, he was her friend now, just her friend and you're not supposed to see your friend naked, even if your friend is as hot as Damon. She had to admit he was in much better shape than when they were "dating", his body was much more toned and she also had to admit he had a sick body, that was one of the reasons she was attracted to him in the first place, those muscular arms, those chiseled abs, those toned legs and… Caroline's mind was taking a dangerous road so she shook her head and tried to put those thoughts aside, this was not the time to start thinking about Damon in that way, she shook her head again and went to make some breakfast so she could distract herself from those thoughts.

Half an hour later Damon walked out of the bedroom, completely dressed this time, she saw that Caroline was blushing and smirked before he said "The bathroom is free"

"Thanks, I'll go take a shower" she said and run to the bathroom. She took a cold shower and tried to keep her mind from going back to Damon's naked body, even though she didn't see him that way anymore, she had to admit the guy was gorgeous so it was difficult for her to just forget what happened.

After her shower, she got dressed quickly and had breakfast with Damon before he called Daniel again to know what he found out about the call, Daniel told them that the call was made from a phone in New York so they got their things quickly and got into Damon's car.

"How long will take us to get to New York?"

"It normally takes from four to six hours but if I break a few speed laws I can take us there in less than four"

"Okay" Caroline said and Damon raised his eyebrows surprised. "What?"

"You're not going to give me a speech about being careful or something?"

"No, we have to get there as soon as possible" Caroline said "I don't want them to leave before we get there"

"You're really worried about Stefan" Damon said and it wasn't a question, it was just a statement. "I didn't know you cared so much about him" that wasn't entirely true, he obviously knew that his brother have been helping her since she turned and he knew that they became friends; at first he thought Stefan did it because he felt bad for Caroline and because Elena asked him to help her but then Stefan's and Caroline's interactions started to change and that's when he started to pay a little bit more of attention to them. They were closer than everyone thought, they had late night hunts and they sometimes had drinks at the boarding house and while all of that would have seemed suspicious to everyone else he knew nothing had ever happened between them and he was curious to know why, maybe this was his opportunity to find out what was really happening so he let Caroline talk.

"Of course I am; I really care about him, Damon" Caroline said "He's my best friend, Damon. He was the only one there for me when I turned, you wanted to stake me, Bonnie, my best friend, was disgusted by me because I killed that guy at the carnival, I had to break up with Matt because I almost killed him once and I couldn't be near Elena as much as I used to be because I was scared that I might lose control and attack her or anyone of her family for that matter so the only one left was Stefan. He taught me to fight, to feed, he listened to my problems and wasn't annoyed by my drama, he made me laugh and I made him laugh too. Every time I was with him, I could let my guard down, I could just relax and stop worrying about losing control and kill somebody, he was my safe place and I'll never stop to thank him for everything he did for me"

"Wow!" Damon said with fake surprise "I always knew you felt something for my brother but I never knew it was that deep, you're in love with him"

"What? No, I am not in love with him; he's my best friend and Elena's boyfriend" Caroline said stubbornly "I don't see him that way"

"Who are you trying to convince, Blondie? Me or Yourself?" Damon asked with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Leave me alone, Damon"

"We're in a car so I can't exactly leave you alone" Damon smirked

"Just shut up"

"I'll shut up when you stop trying to deny it… it's written all over your face, Caroline" Damon said "Anyone can see it"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Caroline said "I'm not going to keep talking about this"

"Whatever Blondie but I know it's true" Damon said "But don't worry I know he feels something for you too"

"What?"

"Well that got your attention" he smirked

"Stop joking like that, Damon"

"I'm not joking… at least not about that" Damon said "I've seen the way he's around you and I've to admit that I have never see him so happy and relaxed with anyone else as he's with you"

"Really?"

"You haven't notice that Blondie?" he asked and Caroline shook her head "He's a completely different Stefan when he's with you, even Elena noticed that and she was jealous of your "Friendship""

"Don't say "friendship" that way, we're just friends and you know it, there's no way anything could have ever happen between Stefan and I because he was with Elena. He's in love with her and she's my best friend so we would never cheat on her" Caroline said "Anyway… she was jealous? Really? How did you know that?" She asked, she needed to know everything Damon knew, she couldn't believe that Elena was actually jealous of her friendship with Stefan. That actually made her smile; it was about time that Elena, the confident girl, the first choice to everyone started to feel at least a little bit insecure.

"She asked me once if anything was going on between the two of you, if I have seen anything weird"

"Like what?"

"She wanted to know if he slept in the boarding house whenever he wasn't with her or if came late to the house or if you came to the boarding house often and things like that" Damon said "I'm not his dad and I've my own life, I'm not going to focus on my baby brother's life because she wants me too"

"So what did you say?"

"I told her that nothing was happening between Stefan and you because it was the truth but that didn't mean you were not attracted to each other" Damon said "I could see how much Stefan was struggling with that because he was supposed to be madly in love with Elena, she was the golden girl, you know the perfect match for him but then you appeared and everything started to change. You and Stefan are completely opposites so I guess that's why you two are so attracted, you complement each other. And because of that he was a having a huge fight with his feelings so I think that's why he planned that weekend getaway with Elena after the werewolves kidnapped you"

"Are you being serious?" Caroline asked "Please don't joke with something like this"

"I'm being serious, you should have seen my brothers face when we went to meet Jules to save you; he looked like he wanted to rip her head off because she hurt you. He's always the peace maker and he prefers to avoid violence at all costs and he tried to do that but I knew he was struggling with his feelings because he wanted to kill each and every one of them for hurting you. I've never seen him that angry in my life and I've done pretty bad things to him but this time was different because someone was hurting someone he really cares about and I think that's when he realized that his feelings for you were stronger than he thought so he planned that getaway weekend with Elena so they could rekindle their romance and maybe fall in love with her again"

"How do you know all that?"

"I've known my brother for one hundred and sixty-something years, I know him pretty well" Damon said completely serious but then smirked "And I read his diary, he doesn't know how to hide things that well"

"For someone who says that he doesn't care about his brother and have his own life you know a lot about Stefan" Caroline laughed "How he acts, how he feels, you know everything"

"What can I say; I had to learn everything about him if I planned on torture him for the rest of his life"

"Yeah right" Caroline smirked "You care about him; you just don't like to admit it"

"I don't have to say it because I'm on a road trip, with a Vampire Barbie who will never shut up, to try to find and rescue him from Klaus knowing that there's a huge possibility that Klaus would kill us. If that doesn't say I care about him, I don't know what can"

"You have a point" Caroline said "And I don't talk all the time"

"I know I do, Blondie" he smirked "And yes you do but sometimes I like it"

"Do you always have to be so arrogant and sarcastic?"

"It's part of the charm, don't forget that's one of the reason you were attracted to me"

"True" she said

"Yeah… hey, how can you go from liking me to liking my brother?" Damon asked "I'm way hotter than Stefan"

"Yeah, really humble as always… but you don't really want to know, Damon" Caroline said

"I want to know"

"I'm not going to answer that and if you really want to know, why don't you ask Katherine?"

"Okay… that was low"

"Sorry" she half smiled, she meant that as a joke but she knew it hurt Damon, his smirk was completely gone now and he just focused on the road, Katherine was still a delicate topic, she had to make sure not to mention her again.

After a while they continued talking through their long trip, they seemed to never run out of topics to talk about anything and everything, they went through movies, to music, to tv shows, to their favorite places in the world and they found lots on things in common specially in their favorite places in the world, Caroline wanted to go to France, Italy, England, Australia and many other places in the world and those were also Damon's favorite ones, he told her where she should go and what should she do there, by the end of their trip they had already made plans to travel together to Europe one day and make a tour through every single country there, Damon would be Caroline's tour guide.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"The same we did in Washington, search around the city and try to find anything that could help us find where Stefan or Klaus is"

"Okay… I hope this time we actually find something" Caroline said.

"Me too" Damon said.

They took two hours to search around town and this time they felt Stefan's scent, they followed it but it disappeared in the middle of central park. "Where do you think he can be?" Caroline asked

"I don't know but if you smell blood…"

"Do you think he's killing people in the middle of central park?"

"You clearly don't know Stefan on human blood" Damon said "He has no control, Blondie"

"Then we have to find him, now!" Damon nodded and they continued looking for him, after a few more hours there was no other sign of Stefan, they didn't find his scent again or any drained bodies or anything that could tell them where Klaus and Stefan were. "This is so frustrating!"

"I know, Blondie"

"We're always so close but they are always one step ahead of us"

"That's Klaus game, he wants us to be his little puppets and make us follow him all over the country until he gets bored and let us finally find him"

"So what do we do now?"

"It's late so we should go to a hotel, eat something and hope we can find him tomorrow"

"That's all we're going to do?"

"We can't do anything else, Caroline" Damon said "We're not going to find Klaus or Stefan unless they want us to find them"

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>"I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can order some food, okay?" Damon said when they were in their hotel room.<p>

"Okay… I'm just going to call Bonnie, I didn't call her yesterday and I bet she's freaking out already" Damon nodded and went to the bathroom. Caroline sat in the bed, took her phone from her pocket and dialed Bonnie's number, she answered it almost immediately.

"Caroline!" Bonnie said "How are you? Is everything okay?"

"I'm good just a little bit tired and yes, everything's okay"

"Have you found Stefan?"

"No not yet. Klaus and Stefan are hiding pretty well"

"Why would Klaus hide, he's an original, he can kill you both in a second so he's obviously not hiding because he's scared"

"According to Damon, he's doing it because he likes to play games and we're his little puppets in this game"

"Then you shouldn't be playing it" Bonnie said "It's dangerous"

"I know but we're not going to stop"

"So you don't know anything about him yet"

"He called me yesterday, the call didn't last more than a minute"

"What did he say?"

"He told me to stop searching, that he didn't want to be found or rescued"

"Then you should listen to him"

"I'm not going to stop until I get Stefan back, Bonnie. Nothing you or anyone says is going to make me stop"

"But…"

"But nothing, Bonnie"

"Okay… so how's the road trip with Damon going? Have you killed him yet?"

"It's going great actually"

"You're not fighting all the time?"

"No, not at all, we're having fun actually" Caroline said "It's not like we're on vacation but we have lots of hours driving so we have talked a lot and he's not that bad"

"Wow, I can't believe what I'm hearing"

"I know right, but I discovered that we have lots of things in common and Damon Salvatore is not the selfish asshole he lets everyone think he is"

"He's got you under his spell, Care" Bonnie laughed

"I'm being serious, he's not that bad" Caroline smiled "Anyway… how's everything going over there?"

"Everything is so boring without you, I can't believe I'm going to say this but I miss at least a little bit the drama" Bonnie said "All the drama I have in my life right now is Elena bitching about Stefan and Damon being gone and none of them answering her calls"

"She's mad that they're gone?"

"Yeah, she's mad at Stefan for giving up everything including her for Damon. And she's mad at Damon for leaving without telling her and not answering her calls, from what she told me, she kissed him when she thought he was going to die and they haven't talk about it, he's being ignoring her"

"Wow! Well now I know why she was so bitchy that day I saw her on the boarding house"

"What?"

"Do you remember we talked the day before Damon and I left Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah"

"Well I saw Elena, she looked so angry and then she snapped at me but Damon defended me and she left even angrier, it was obvious they had a fight. Now I know the real reason"

"Yeah… we always knew they had this weird chemistry but she always denied it and she looked so in love with Stefan but this looks different"

"So what now… she's like in love with Damon or something?" Caroline asked slightly annoyed, she didn't know why but her latest discovery about Elena and Damon was making her angry at Elena. She should be worrying about her boyfriend being in danger because he's with Klaus not thinking about Damon.

"I don't know and I think she's not sure either" Bonnie said "She has mixed feelings"

"Well I think that she should focus about her own boyfriend and stop thinking about his brother"

"Caroline, why are you so mad? Are you jealous?"

"Of course not, why would I be?"

"I don't know… maybe because you like Stefan?"

"You're crazy Bon, I don't like Stefan and I'm not jealous" Caroline said "I've no reason to be"

"Okay… you know what, we'll talk about that when you come back" Bonnie said "Can you tell Damon to answer Elena's calls?"

"Why?"

"Because Elena doesn't stop talking and bitching about it and it's driving me crazy" Bonnie said "I can't take it anymore"

"Okay… this is new, you two used to talk all day and you would never get bored"

"I know and usually I wouldn't mind but all she talks about is Damon or Stefan and that both left her and seriously this martyr shit is getting old" Bonnie said "I didn't say anything before because well she was being chased by these really old vampires and she couldn't do anything about it but now all she does is bitch about it and it's driving me crazy. If it was just about Stefan I'd try to be a good friend and say something but it's also Damon…"

"…And you're not his biggest fan" Caroline said

"Exactly, I just don't know what to say"

"Ha ha poor Bon-Bon" Caroline laughed "I'll try to go back as soon as possible to save you"

"Yes please… so where's Damon right now? Is he listening to our conversation?"

"Nope… He's taking a shower" Caroline said and suddenly pictures of Damon naked in the shower came to her mind, she tried to push them away but it was difficult.

"Care…?" Bonnie said getting Caroline back to reality.

"Um… sorry, I was just thinking"

"Okay… well Care I gotta go, call me soon?"

"Sure, I promise" Caroline smiled "Love you Bon"

"Love you too, Care" Bonnie said and hung up. She went to the suite balcony and stayed there enjoying the view of the city when she heard another phone buzzing, she went back inside and followed the sound to the bedroom where she saw Damon's phone in the bedside table. She read the name in the screen and saw it was Elena so she answered it.

"Damon! We need to talk, you can't be avoiding me and ditching my calls forever" Elena said before Caroline could even say 'hi' "We kissed and you have to confront that, I know you feel something for me and I do too, please come back" Caroline couldn't believe what she just heard, Elena confessed she had feeling for Damon and wanted him to come back to Mystic Falls, she didn't even care what would happen to Stefan while he was with Klaus. "Damon?"

"It's Caroline, Elena"

"Caroline? Why are you answering Damon's phone?"

"He's taking a shower but the question would be why you keep calling Damon when he obviously doesn't want to talk to you?"

"This is none of your business, Caroline" Elena said "Whatever is going on with Damon and I is not your business. Now give the telephone to Damon"

"It becomes my business when you call my best friend's brother because you want to be with him and don't give a fuck about your actual boyfriend"

"Stefan stopped being my boyfriend when he decided to leave with Klaus"

"Oh my god, I can't believe you said that" Caroline was furious by now "He didn't leave because he wanted to; he had to leave with Klaus to get the cure of the werewolf bite. If he hadn't do it Damon would have died"

"He should have thought about me, he should have called me to tell me was leaving" Elena yelled "He didn't care about me at all; he just left and didn't think what it would do to us"

"So you say he should have chosen you and your relationship over Damon?" Caroline asked completely shocked by Elena's words

"That's not what I meant" Elena said when she realized the mistake she just made

"No, that's exactly what you meant. I never thought you would be so selfish… what happened to you, Elena?"

"I'm sorry, Caroline… I just… I'm hurt that he left, that's why I said those things" Elena said "I didn't mean it"

"Yes you did and just so you know if I was in Stefan's position I would have chosen Damon over you too" Caroline said "Bye Elena and stop calling Damon, he clearly doesn't want to talk to you" she hung up the phone and when she turned around she saw Damon walking out of the bathroom.

"So how's everything in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked as he tried to find something in his bag.

"According to Bonnie everything is fine… they're bored to death" Caroline chuckled

"Vampires always make things more interesting" Damon smirked as he pulled a pair of pants and a t-shirt from his bag. He turned showing his back to Caroline and let the towel fall to the floor and started getting dressed really slowly, knowing Caroline was watching his every move, he knew what he was doing to her but he liked to see how he made Caroline blush and being all jumpy and a little bit uncomfortable because she liked what she was seeing.

Caroline knew he was doing that on purpose but she still couldn't keep her eyes from him, from his body so she stood up from the bed quickly and went to the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and sighed in relief, he was finally out of her sight, she didn't know how much longer she could take all that teasing. She went to the sink and splashed cold water in her face, she was blushing furiously and it was Damon's fault, she had to find a way to get him back for it. She felt something vibrate in her pocket and realized she still had Damon's phone, it was Elena calling again; she apparently didn't care about all the things Caroline told her.

"Elena is calling" she handed him his phone.

"Why do you have my phone?"

"She called before, I didn't mean to answer it but your phone wouldn't stop buzzing"

"What did she want?"

"I think you know that Damon"

"So you know about the kiss?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, I can explain"

"It's not necessary, it's not my business but you should talk to Elena, she's going crazy"

"What did she tell you?"

"A lot of things but I'm not in the mood to repeat them" she sighed when his phone started buzzing again "Answer it, I'll be in the balcony" she said and went outside.

Caroline had no idea when her best friend became a two faced bitch but she didn't like it, apparently she had more in common with Katherine than she thought, the things Elena told her were so not her, she was becoming a self centered bitch and she hated it. She couldn't believe that she actually wanted Stefan to choose her over Damon, she was mad at him for that and what's even worst now that Stefan was gone she wanted Damon for herself. It was like if she couldn't have one brother then she could go for the other; she was becoming a manipulative bitch. She had to get some sense into her best friends head and had to make sure Damon wouldn't fall into her trap, it would only hurt him and Stefan and even if she loved Elena and saw her as a sister she couldn't let her hurt Stefan and Damon. Even if she didn't want to get in the middle of that mess she knew she had to or too many people would get hurt and she couldn't let that happen.

Few minutes late she went back to the room and saw that Damon was talking on the room's phone, when he finished he looked at her and said "I ordered food for us; it'll be here in a few minutes"

"Okay, thanks" she said and sat in the bed to watch tv. Few minutes later there was knock on the door and she said "I'll get it" she opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw the person standing in the other side of the door. "Oh my god Stefan!" she squealed and hugged him tightly. "How are you? Are you okay? Did Klaus do anything to you?" she asked quickly, she looked at him and he looked like the same Stefan she always knew except for his aura, he always had this calm, quiet, peaceful aura but now it had changed instead he had this powerful and dangerous aura and she didn't like it.

"I'm okay, Care" Stefan said and then looked behind Caroline; she turned around and saw Damon standing there with the same surprised expression Caroline had when she saw him. "I'm glad to see you're alive, Damon"

"Same here, thanks for that by the way"

"it's okay"

"You shouldn't have saved me but thank you anyway"

"You're my brother, Damon. I just couldn't let you die"

"After everything I did to you?"

"It doesn't matter, I care about you"

"Well you shouldn't, I've been your worst nightmare for years…"

"Okay guys, can you talk about this later?" Caroline said "We have to leave immediately"

"I'm not leaving, Care" Stefan said "I just came to tell you to go home, stop looking for me"

"No, we're not leaving without you" Caroline said "We're not going to leave you with Klaus"

"I'm okay, Caroline. Don't worry about me, just go home before you get yourself killed"

"Stop trying Stefan" Damon said "We are not going to leave without you" he said and Stefan tried to fight him when they heard a knock on the door and then the door opened and a young guy, in his early twenty's enter to the room with their food.

"Enjoy your food" the guy smiled and turned around to leave but before he could reach the door, Stefan was over him, biting him. Caroline was too shocked to do anything, Damon tried to fight him but it was too late Stefan had already ripped his throat and the guy died few seconds later, before they could say or do anything Stefan was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really love the feedback! :) So now tell me what do think about this new chapter, do you like how DamonCaroline's relationship is developing? What do you think about how i'm portraying Elena? I'm not a fan of Elena so here she's kind of a bitch because that's like the only way I'd ever like her, I would like her more if she was a little bit more than Katherine. Sorry if any of you feel offended._

__Let's make a deal here, If I get a bunch of reviews, I'll post a new chapter within three days or less. Deal? _So if you want a new chapter soon go review and tell me your opinion! :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own TVD or ... blah blah blah! You all know what I say here!_

_Hey Guys! I know it's been a long time since I updated and I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for taking so long to post this! I've been busy with college and homework and lots of other things so I couldn't update! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! :) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

"Damn it Stefan" Damon hissed "I'll follow him, you stay here. I'll be right back" Caroline was still shocked so she only nodded and he left. Caroline didn't know what to do, the guy was dead in their suite floor, she looked at his name tag and saw his name was Daniel, Stefan had ripped Daniel's throat and there was lot of blood on the floor, they needed to bury the body and get a cover story but she would wait until Damon came back so they would think about what to do with him. Few minutes later Damon came back to their room and said "I lost him"

"What are we going to do with him?"

"We have to bury him"

"Don't you think the staff will think something is going on because he was supposed to bring us our dinner?"

"No, because we're going to bury him and compel whoever is his boss to think he went home because he was not feeling well"

"So when people wonder where he is, they're going to think something happened to him in his way back home not in the hotel"

"Aha, now let's get to work"

"Okay, you bury him and I compel whoever I have to"

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"It's not that difficult to compel people, I did it when I was at the hospital and I had no idea what was happening to me now that Stefan taught me the basic, I'm sure I can do it"

"Okay then… See you later, Blondie" Caroline nodded and walked out of the room as Damon wrapped the Daniel's body in a few blankets. Caroline got into the elevator and went to the reception.

"Excuse me?" Caroline said trying to get the receptionist attention.

"Yes Miss?" the receptionist said

"I ordered dinner about an hour ago and it never came, I've calling but no one answers"

"In what room are you?"

"Room 1511" Caroline said and now that she thought about it she wondered how Damon would move the body for fifteen floors without people noticing.

"Oh, Mrs. Salvatore" the receptionist said looking at her computer screen; calling her Mrs. Salvatore was Damon's little joke and she would have to get him back for that.

"We sent the waiter more than half an hour ago"

"Well he never made it to my room"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Salvatore. I'll order another again"

"No, I would like to talk to your boss"

"It's not necessary, I'll take care of it" She said and Caroline made eye contact with her.

"I said call your boss, I want to talk to him" she compelled her.

"I'll call my boss" the receptionist said.

"Thank you" Caroline smiled "Oh and one more thing, If someone asks you about Daniel, you're going to say he wasn't feeling well and went home, okay?"

"Daniel wasn't feeling well and went home" she repeated.

"Good girl" Caroline smiled "Now call you boss"

The receptionist nodded and called her boss quickly. "He'll be here in a minute"

"Thank you" Caroline smiled brightly and waited, few minutes later a short, bold man appeared.

"Mrs. Salvatore?" he asked and Caroline nodded "Good night, I'm Mr. Cyrus, I'm the manager. What can I help you?"

"Good Night Mr. Cyrus" Caroline smiled and looked around to make sure no one was looking at them, she wasn't in the mood to be nice right now so she went to the point and compelled him "Here is the deal Mr. Cyrus, Daniel came to you about an hour ago and said he wasn't feeling well, he looked really ill so you told him to go home and get some rest, okay?"

"Daniel came about an hour ago and told me he wasn't feeling well, he looked really ill so I told him to go home and rest" he repeated

"Good boy" Caroline smiled "Now continue with you job, thank you for your help" she said and he snapped from his trance.

"I'm glad I could help you, Mrs. Salvatore" he smiled "Have a good night"

"Thank you" she smiled and went back to her room. Damon was not there and the body was gone but there was still some blood on the floor so she decided to clean it just in case anyone came to their room. She finished cleaning everything so there was no sign of anything in their room she looked at the clock and noticed it had already passed almost two hours since Damon left to bury the body. She had no idea what was taking him so long but it was making her really worried. She took her phone out of her pocket, dialed his number quickly and called him but then she heard his phone's ringtone, he forgot his phone at the hotel, no she had no way to know what he was doing or when he was going to be back, that made her ever more worried.

By the time Damon came back Caroline was going crazy, pacing around the suite, trying to stop imagine what could have happened to him. "Damon! Where have you been?"

"I was burying the body" Damon said with that arrogant voice tone Caroline hated so much.

"Yeah, that was three; almost four hours ago" Caroline said "It doesn't take that long to bury a body"

"You were worried about me?" Damon smirked

"Of course I was, you idiot" Caroline punched him in the arm and this time she didn't contain herself, she used all her strength in that punch and she saw Damon flinch a little "Klaus is in New York too, I thought he might have done something to you"

"Ouch…" He said, Caroline was stronger than she looked but that was besides the point, she have been worried about him, genuinely worried and that showed him that she actually cared about him, it was weird to know that someone cared about him but he liked that feeling, he liked to know that he had a friend who cared about his wellbeing. Looking at Caroline's face he knew that she was expecting him to say something, to make an excuse or an apology so he did "I'm sorry Caroline, I was trying to find Stefan and I would have called but I left my phone here. It wasn't my intention to make you worried" he said. Yeah that was another weird thing for him, Damon Salvatore was apologizing to Caroline; he wasn't the type of person who ever apologized to anyone for anything. This trip was getting weirder and weirder by every minute.

"Okay… did you found anything?"

"No, it's so frustrating" Damon said "It's like he vanished. Anyway, did you compel whoever you needed?"

"Yes, I did" Caroline smiled and then yawned.

"It's been a really long day; we should go get a few hours of sleep"

"Okay" Caroline said and followed him to their bedroom.

The next morning they woke up as tired as when they went to sleep, they slept a few hours but they didn't really rest because the events of the night were still playing in their heads. Stefan was a blood addict now and that wasn't good for anyone, Damon knew how he was in that stage and he couldn't be near any humans without ripping their throats and draining them. But this time it was different because now it wasn't like he wanted to drink or feed, it was more like Stefan liked the power he had, he felt good ripping people's throats. He had turned his emotions off after more than a hundred years so now he was worst than ever. Yesterday they have seen a little bit of Stefan's dark side and how quickly and easy he could kill, he killed that guy in seconds and disappeared so now they couldn't stop thinking about how many other people he have already killed while he was in Washington D.C and now in New York, this made them even more eager to want to find him and rescue him from Klaus because he was turning Stefan in a monster just like he was and they couldn't let someone like Stefan turn into a monster like Klaus, they wouldn't let that happen.

After taking a quick shower Damon went to a hospital near the hotel and stole a few blood bags while Caroline took her shower, when he came back Caroline was already dressed and ready to go. They fed and read every single newspaper in New York to see if the police have found a body or bodies in the city so they could know where Stefan or Klaus have been and that would give them at least a clue of where they can be. By the time they finished reading all the newspapers they have read about five people dead but only three of the news were about bodies found around city and by the way the bodies were found, they could have only be killed by any supernatural creature. Every case was worse than the one before. The first body had being found in Central Park, it was a guy in his early thirties or late twenties, he was discovered in a secluded area of the park so it was found by one of the maintenance stuff, the body was covered in blood and it seemed like something had ripped his throat. The second body was found in an alley next to a club, this time it was girl that wouldn't be more than twenty-two or twenty-three years old, she worked as a barman in that club and apparently she was killed after she closed the club and got out from the back door which opened onto the alley, the girl was found with a hole in her chest, someone have ripped her heart out. And the third news was about two bodies found in a dumpster in Brooklyn, or better said in several dumpsters, this one was a little kid and his dad, the man was around his forties and the little kid wouldn't be more than five years old, the bodies were ripped limb by limb and then the parts were tossed in different dumpsters around Brooklyn, all the parts have been found except for the heads. The police was going crazy, investigating everything they could to find the killer or killers of those people because they weren't sure yet if it was a group of people doing that or just on serial killer on the hunt of new preys.

"This is horrible" Caroline said "We have to put a stop to this"

"I know but this is not like the Stefan I've seen before. The old Stefan killed because he was a blood addict, he couldn't control his blood thirst so he did it but…" Damon cleared his throat and tried to ignore the lump in his throat, he knew his brother was doing all these things because Klaus forced him to do them and that's why he decided to turn off his emotions so that way he wouldn't feel guilty about it but now he seemed to like it and all of that was his fault because if Stefan hadn't find the cure to the werewolf bite and saved him, he wouldn't be doing those horrible things. Damon has done bad things too but the things Stefan was doing now were just out of proportion, it was insane. "…But this is too much even for blood crazy Stefan, he had turned off his emotions and turned into a monster, we have to do something to save him"

"Then what are we waiting for we have to go to this places and see if we can find anything that might give us a clue of where Stefan or Klaus are"

"Okay, let's go" He knew the exact places where the attacks happened so they got into Damon's car and drove away.

First they went to Central Park, it was closed due to the attack and police investigations but that wasn't a problem for them, they always had their ways to get what they wanted so they sneaked in and went to the "crime scene", the body wasn't there but there was a lot of blood in the grass, it was like Stefan had just ripped the guys throat and left him there bleeding to death. They searched around and found Stefan's scent all over the crime scene obviously but then his scent disappeared, like Damon said the night before is like he kills and vanishes from the face of earth. Then they went to Brooklyn where the bodies of the man and the little kid were found, they tried to get any information they could, tried to find any witness or a clue that showed them that Stefan did that horrible attack but there they couldn't even found his scent so they were sure if he did this one too. After looking around Brooklyn for hours, they decided to go to the third crime scenes. When they arrived to the club it was dark already, there was a sign on the club's door that said the club wouldn't open for a few days; they entered to the alley and felt Stefan's and Klaus's scent. Damon could feel like someone was watching them so he took Caroline's hand and pulled her close.

"Damon, what…" she tried to say but he put his hand over her mouth to make her shut up, he looked around before leaning to whisper in her ear.

"Be careful… I feel like someone is watching us and I wouldn't be surprised if Klaus is here" he whispered in a really low voice so only Caroline could hear him. "Don't let your guard down" she nodded and they continued looking around.

Few minutes later they heard steps coming towards them so they left what they were doing and prepared to fight but then they saw a dark figure approaching them but they couldn't quiet recognize who it was until it came closer and Caroline was the first one to recognize him.

"Stefan…" she gasped in surprise.

"I told you to stop searching, I told you to go home and forget about me" Stefan hissed

"We couldn't do that, Stefan" Caroline said "We care about you and we want to help you"

"I don't need your help" he growled

"Yes, you do" Damon talked for the first time "You're a monster, Stefan"

"Look who's talking" he laughed humorlessly

"I was a monster, not anymore and even when I was, I didn't do things like the ones you're doing"

"I'm not doing anything"

"You're killing people just for the pleasure of killing" Damon said "I killed to feed; you kill because you like it"

"But we can help you" Caroline said before Damon could say anything else, Stefan was getting angrier and getting in a fight with him wouldn't help at all. "Please Stefan, let us help you"

"I don't need your help" he shouted as he walked toward Caroline.

Caroline knew that Stefan would never hurt her but Stefan wasn't in his own mind right now, his judgment was clouded with the bloodlust and rage, she looked into his eyes and the eyes that once were filled with happiness, peace and hope were now filled with hate, hunger and greed. This was definitely not the Stefan she knew and that scared her because she was sure that this Stefan was capable of hurting her and he wouldn't think twice about it. But before he could even get close enough to touch her Damon had pinned him up against a wall but Stefan pushed him away easily, he was stronger than Damon now. They started fighting and Caroline couldn't do anything about it, she couldn't get into the fight to try to break them apart because they were stronger than her so she tried to reason with them even if she knew they wouldn't really listen.

"Guys Stop" Caroline said "Damon, Stefan, please stop this" she pleaded but they continued fighting "STOP!" she shouted and they looked at her for a second before they continued fighting "Come on guys, you don't have to do this. Don't waste your time fighting, we can escape now… please stop!" she said one more time and then she heard another voice.

"STOP!" he said making Stefan and Damon freeze, they all recognized that voice perfectly.

"Klaus…" Caroline gasped.

"Hello my lovelies" Klaus smirked. "It's great to see you again, Damon." Damon huffed and rolled his eyes "Hello dear Caroline, I've heard a lot about you. So I heard you want Stefan back"

"Yes, what do you want in exchange of his freedom?" Caroline asked

"I want nothing, we made a deal and he's willing to keep his word"

"Take me and let my brother go" Damon said "I'll go with you willingly if you give him his freedom" Caroline gasped, she wanted Stefan back but she didn't want Damon to go with Klaus.

"I don't want you, Damon. He's the one vampire I've searched for my whole life, he's a real ripper and I won't let him go that easy"

"You're making him a monster like you" Caroline screamed but then regretted her words.

"Oh dear Caroline, that's really what you think about me?" Klaus asked "You're hurting my feelings"

"Oh For god's sake, you don't have feelings. Stop pretending" Caroline couldn't keep her mouth shut, her brain told her it wasn't the best idea to piss the oldest vampire in history off but her mouth acted on her own.

"Actually I have and you're hurting them" Klaus actually looked hurt and if they didn't know better they would have believed he was really hurt but it was just an act and they knew it. "Why do you think I'm doing something to Stefan? I'm not forcing him to do anything; he's just embracing his nature"

"Stop acting you actually give a fuck about what anyone thinks about you and tell us what do you want to let Stefan go" Caroline shouted making Stefan and Damon look at her impressed, they have never seen the sweet Caroline Forbes act like that, they haven't see her confront someone like that before.

"Well… there's something or better said someone I could take in exchange for Stefan's freedom"

"Who?"

"I want _you_ dear Caroline, if you come with me I'll let Stefan go"

"NO!" Damon shouted "Leave them alone, take me instead"

"I want nothing to do with you, Damon. You're not as valuable as they are" Klaus said "You have great qualities that I respect in a vampire but Stefan and Caroline have much more potential, so decide… who would I take with me Stefan or Caroline?"

"You won't take anybody" Damon said before he attacked Klaus but he was no match to Klaus, he caught Damon before he could even try to touch him and threw him to the floor.

"Are you really that stupid?" he asked and then laughed "You're no match for me, Damon" he said and all of the sudden he had a stake in his hand, he staked him in the stomach, once, twice, countless time until he passed out, Caroline dropped to her knees next to him, she didn't know what to do, if Damon hadn't been able to do anything to him, she wouldn't have any opportunity. "Now dear Caroline would you come with me?"

"You'll let Stefan leave?" she asked

"Yes, my dear"

"Okay, I'll go with you" she whispered

"NO!" Stefan shouted, "You're not taking my place, I'm not going to let you"

"There's nothing you can do about it, Stefan" Klaus said "She made her choice and I prefer having her" he smirked, then looked at Caroline in a way that made her shiver and said "We're going to have so much fun together, dear Caroline"

"I'm not going to let you take her" Stefan said standing in front of Caroline.

"Stefan, please don't do this, he can hurt you" she whispered

"I'm not going to let you risk your life to save me" he said

"You two look like a couple" Klaus smirked "I thought you were in love with Elena… I guess you like blondes better, I can't blame you"

"This is none of your business" Stefan hissed.

"Well this is starting to look like a boring soap opera and it's pissing me off so dear Caroline, are you ready to go?" he asked "Stefan get out of the way before I hurt you"

"No!"

"Well you asked for it" he said and another person appeared, it was a man not much older than them but had he looked powerful, he started chanting something and their heads started hurting, he was giving them an aneurism, it was like hundred times more painful than Bonnie's, they immediately dropped to the floor, screaming from the pain until they passed out.

* * *

><p><em>So this was chapter 4! I know it's much shorter than my other chapters but I wanted to leave you with the cliffhanger! ;) lol I promise I'll make it up to you with the next one, it'll longer than this one, I promise! So tell me, what did you think about it? What do you think about Ripper!Stefan? Personally I like him, it's great to see Stefan in another way, not always being the good guy and kicking Damon's ass for once! :) lol And what do you think about Damon's and Stefan's reaction to Klaus wanting to take Caroline? I think something's going on there, don't you think? Maybe a new love triangle? You'll have to wait and see! :)<em>

_REVIEW PLEASE! I know I'm annoying asking for reviews but if you don't review how will I know if you liked this chapter? Plus Reviews make me happy and if I'm happy I write faster ;) xo_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD or the characters. [I wish I did but sadly I don't! :/]_

_Hey guys! :) I know I took forever to update this new chapter but I've been really busy since I posted the last one. First my laptop died and I lost everything I worked on, I got a new laptop like two weeks later and then I was busy with university, lots of classes and homework and I didn't have much time to write and when I actually had a little bit of time, I never liked what I wrote. I know lots of you have been looking forward to read this chapter and I didn't want to disappoint you. I wrote this chapter at least five times, this one is the one I liked more but I'm still not convinced. :/ So here it is, I hope I don't disappoint you and you like it at least a little bit. btw I changed the genre now is Romance/Drama not Romance/Friendship. Friendship will still be there but there's more drama to come so I had to change it! :)_

_Ready and Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Caroline woke up and realized she wasn't in the alley anymore; she was in a dark room. She looked around and noticed she was in a huge bed, then she saw a closet, a full length mirror, a big window and there was the door, she might be in Klaus's house she thought. She tried to open the door and found it was locked, then she went to open the window but it was locked too and there was no way she could break it without Klaus noticing. _"Oh great!"_ she thought _"This things only happen to me… well at least Stefan and Damon are free and save"_

She sat in the bed and waited for someone to come; few minutes later the door opened and Klaus came in. "Hello Dear Caroline, I'm glad to see you're awake"

"What do you want from me, Klaus?" she stood up and faced him, she didn't want him to think she was scared of him. Well, she was but he didn't need to know it.

"You'll know that in time, right now we're just going to get to know each other" he said with a mischievous smile.

"I don't want to get to know you, you're evil"

"I'm not; once you get to know me you'll see I'm not that evil" he smirked and winked at her before saying "Don't judge someone by their rough exterior, I think you learnt that with your dearest friend Damon Salvatore"

"Whatever…" she said rolling her eyes, she didn't want to play that game with Klaus, it has been a long day and she was tired.

"Well it has been a long day for you, why don't you rest and we will talk tomorrow" Klaus said like he could read her mind.

"If that's what you want…" she rolled her eyes and turned to sit in the bed but he grabbed her arm.

"I'm getting sick of this attitude" he hissed "I hope you'll change it by tomorrow if you don't want anything to happen to your friends"

"What?" she asked, her eyes widened and she looked at him with a shocked expression. "We made a deal, I came with you so you could leave them alone"

"Well I don't always respect my deals when I'm angry" he said with a menacing look in his eyes "And we never talked about your other friends so behave"

"What do you want from me, Klaus?"

"I told you, I want to get to know you… be your friend" he said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Yeah, right" she huffed and he walked closer to her and looked into her eyes.

"You can walk around the house and do whatever you want but you can't leave the house or call your friends, do you understand?" he said "There will be guards at all times to watch over you so don't you even think about escaping it will only cause pain to your friends"

"Yes" she nodded, he brushed a tear in her cheek with his thumb and in a blink of an eye he was gone. She felt a shiver down her spine and sat in the bed, she was surprised that he didn't compel her so she wouldn't escape. So her day went from trying to rescue Stefan to being stuck with Klaus until her gets bored and get rid of her, she had mixed feelings. One part of her was happy that Stefan and Damon were safe and now they could go back to Mystic Falls and continue with their lives but on the other part she was sad and scare, she would never see her friends or family again, she was with the oldest vampire in history and she had no idea what he wanted to do with her, she would never believe that he really wanted to know her because… well he's Klaus and you can't trust anything that comes from his mouth, she was sure that he had other plans in mind and she was scared of what they might be.

She was tired, actually she was exhausted and she needed to get some rest but she did not want to fall sleep because who knew what he could do to her while she was sleeping so she sat there and tried to think about other things so she could stop thinking about how tired she was but exhaustion eventually came over and she fell asleep.

The next time she woke up she saw a dark figure in the corner of her room. She gasped and prepared to fight whoever was there when she heard his voice. "It's okay Care, it's me" he whispered

"Stefan" she closed the space between them "What are you doing here?"

"Klaus changed his mind, he wanted both of us"

"Where's Damon?"

"I guess he's still in the alley, if he didn't wake up yet and is searching for us"

"Damon must be going crazy"

"I bet he is that's why I'm trying to find a way to get you out of here but until I do please just do whatever Klaus tells you" Stefan said "Turn off your emotions if you need to but please don't fight him, he can hurt you and I'm not going to be able to protect you. I'll try to convince him to not make you do anything bad but if I can't you have to turn the switch off and do it"

"I have never turned it off"

"I know but you have to Care, that's the only way you'll survive until I get you out"

"I don't want to leave you here"

"You have to, I made a deal and I'm going to fulfill it but first you have to get out of here, it might take a while though"

"If I escape he'll be angry at you"

"Perhaps but I'll deal with it, just do whatever he tells you, okay?" Caroline nodded "I don't think I'm going to be able to see you often but I'll try to come whenever he's out"

"Where's Klaus now?"

"He's out for a late night snack"

"Take care" Caroline whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek

"You too, Care" he kissed her forehead gently, his soft lips lingered there for a few seconds and she relished on the sensation. When he pulled back and turned to leave, she pulled him for one last hug, she hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, her arms around his neck and her head buried in the crock of his neck. She inhaled his scent one last time before letting him go.

When he left, Caroline sat back in the bed and brushed the tears that rolled down her cheeks, she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to look weak in front of the most powerful vampire in the world but she couldn't help it, her conversation with Stefan felt like a goodbye and she didn't like it. She wanted to get out of there alive but if that would cost Stefan's life or freedom, she preferred to stay there forever with him.

Caroline stayed in that room all day, she was kind of scared about going out and walk around the house, she didn't know how many more vampires were there and if they were anything like Klaus, she didn't want to meet them.

She spent most of the day sitting in the bed reading one of the books Klaus have left there for her, she wasn't a big fan of reading but what else was there to do if she was going to stay there forever she might as well start to like reading. She was surprised to see all the books were about drama or romance, Klaus knew exactly what type of books she liked to read, she didn't know how and she didn't want to find out.

So she stayed all day reading and around six o'clock someone knocked at her door; she looked away from her book and saw a brunette vampire enter. The girl looked in her twenties; she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and was carrying a set of clothes in her hand.

"Klaus wants you to take a shower and put these clothes on; he'll come to see you in about an hour." She put the clothes in the bed and walked out.

The clothes were almost the same the girl was wearing, a pair of skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and sneakers. She was curious about what plans Klaus had for her but at the time was scared of them, who knew what Klaus was capable off. She just hoped it was nothing bad. She did what she was told, she took a shower, put the clothes on and tied her hair in a high ponytail and in fifty minutes she was ready, ten minutes later Klaus came to her room, he didn't knock just walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Hello dear Caroline" Klaus said "Are you ready for tonight?"

"What are we going to do?"

"You'll see just in time, let's go"

They walked out of the house and she realized the house, or better said mansion, was in the middle of nothing, she could just see trees everywhere. The mansion was in the middle of the woods. _"How convenient"_ Caroline thought, he could kill whoever he wanted and leave them there and no one would find the bodies for a long time.

"Don't you even think about running, I'm faster and stronger just remember that"

"Where are we going?"

"Remember I said you had potential?" Caroline nodded "Well today we start your training"

"Training?"

"Yes, training dear" Klaus stopped in the middle of the woods. "Stefan?" he called out loud and Stefan appeared. He gave a quick glance at Caroline but didn't say anything. "Did you do what I told you?"

Stefan nodded and made a sign with the finger, and then a couple of guys appeared. "Here they are"

"Great, now Caroline I need you to kill one of those guys"

"What?" she asked, her eyes widened. "I'm not going to kill anyone"

"Yes you are, this is part of your training" Klaus said "Now do it, I need to see how you kill to know what you're doing wrong" Caroline looked at the guys but didn't move, she didn't want to do it but she had to. When she didn't move after a while Klaus closed the distance between them. "Do it if you don't want to find out how much I can hurt Stefan"

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Be creative, don't just drain them dry. Rip something, a head off, a hearth out, it's up to you" Klaus smiled "You have a lot of potential to be a great ripper like Stefan, you just need a little practice so that's what you're going to get"

"No!" Stefan shouted "I'm not going to let you do that to her, she's not going to be a ripper, I'm not-"

"You're not what, Stefan? You're not going to let me?" Klaus asked and laughed "How many times do I have to show you that you're not match for me? You can't fight me Stefan, now just stand there and don't open your mouth or do anything if you don't want me to hurt you or your little blonde friend or girlfriend or whatever you want to call her, I don't even know anymore but I don't really care so just do nothing" Klaus's tone of voice made Caroline flinch. Klaus closed the space between him and one of the guys and compelled him, she didn't hear what he told him but the guy looked scared and started running away. "Now dear, you can start"

"What was that?"

"Your victims are not going to present themselves to you to be killed, you have to chase them and kill them, rejoice with their fear and pain, that way is more fun, now go"

Caroline looked at Stefan and he mouthed "Switch it off" she nodded and took a deep breath, she didn't know how to do that but she had to try. She ran away in the direction he victim had and in a few seconds she had him pinned against a tree. "No please, don't kill me, please" he said, the guy couldn't be more than thirty years old and if she wasn't a vampire he could have fought her but now he was defenseless and just pleaded her to now kill him. "Please don't kill me, my fam-" before he could finish that sentence she sunk her fangs into his neck and started draining him, his heartbeat was getting slower and she remembered what Klaus told her so she pushed her hand against his chest and ripped his heart off, the body fell to the floor and she didn't fell as bad as she thought she would. The body was laying in the floor with a hole in his chest and all she cared about what to get more blood, so she did. She brought the heart, that she still had in her hand, to her mouth and started drinking directly from one of the arteries until there was no blood left.

"That was pretty good, Caroline" Klaus said making Caroline snap, she looked at him and saw a smile on his face. "For a baby vampire and a ripper in the making that was pretty good" he said "Just a little bit messy but with some practice you'll be able to kill and don't get a single drop of blood in your clothes" With that she looked at her clothes to know what he was talking about and saw her t-shirt was soaked wet with blood, then she saw the heart in her hand, she dropped it as she let out a terrified scream before falling to the floor too.

"No! I did this?" she cried hysterically "No, please tell me I didn't" Stefan closed the space between them and put his arms around her, Klaus could punish him for this later, right now he had to help Caroline, it was the first time she have done something like that and now she was freaking out. Stefan put an arm around her back and another behind her legs and lifted her from the ground as she continued sobbing, her head buried in Stefan's neck as she chanted "I killed him, I killed him" over and over again, it broke his heart to see her like that; he didn't want her to suffer like that.

Stefan started walking towards the house when he heard Klaus say "Where do you think you're going? We're not over yet"

"I'm taking her back to the house, you can't make her do that again, look at her she can't kill someone else tonight"

"She's a mess right now but the more she kills the less guilt she'll feel Stefan"

"Let her rest please"

"Klaus sighed, he was annoyed by Stefan's attitude but he knew Caroline wouldn't be able to kill anyone in the state she was right now "Okay, just because this is her first time. We'll continue tomorrow" Stefan nodded and carried her back to the house, by the time they got there Caroline had fallen asleep in his arms so he took her back to her room. He laid her gently on the bed and went to the bathroom; he brought a wash cloak and started cleaning all the blood from her face and hands. Then took her shirt off, the blood was already dry but he didn't want her to wake up and saw her bloody clothes. She was left in just her bra and Stefan couldn't stop her gaze from travelling her body, she was gorgeous but this wasn't the time to creep on her so took one from the closet and put it on, then pulled the covers over her sleeping form and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room.

Stefan walked downstairs and saw Klaus sitting in the living room with a glass of whiskey; he was looking to the woods through the window with his back to Stefan. "Did you Blondie friend calm down?"

"She's sleeping"

"She's going to be a great ripper"

"I don't want that for her, she deserves better than a life of killing"

"And I don't care what you want Stefan, I thought we had that clear"

"Let her go please, I'll stay ten more years if you want but please don't do that to her, she can't live with the guilt of killing people"

"She won't feel anything if she just turn her emotions off"

"Caroline can't live like that, just let her go please"

"I'm not going to let her go just because you're in love with the girl and don't want her to be like you" Klaus said "My answer is no and that's the last I'll hear about it, do you understand?"

"Yes" Stefan nodded.

"And you should be happy that she'll stay with us, you'll be able to spend time with her"

"I will?" Stefan asked surprised.

"If you behave and do what I tell you to do, then you'll see her more often" Klaus stood up and started walking towards the door "You have rest of the night off but you can't live the house, you already know that" Klaus said and then they heard quite sobs coming from upstairs "Now go see your blonde friend, I don't like when a woman cry" Klaus took one last glance to the stairs and with that he took off.

As soon as the door shut behind Klaus, Stefan ran upstairs to Caroline's room. He found her curled up in the bed sobbing quietly against the pillow. She looked at him and tried to smile but couldn't, her eyes were puffy red and her sobs were getting louder. Stefan sat next to her and pulled her into his arms because he didn't know what else to do to make it better.

Caroline buried her head in his chest and let it all out, all the guilt, fear, sadness and worry, she have felt in the past days since she and Damon left to search for Stefan. She have suppressed all her feeling for such a long time, trying to be strong not only because it was a dangerous mission and she couldn't be emotional wreck but also because she knew it was difficult for Damon and she had to be there for him, and all of that plus she killing that guy, it was just too much for her to handle and it got her to her breaking point. Stefan just let her cry as his hand rubbed her back slowly and he pressed light kisses in her hair.

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault" Stefan whispered.

Caroline pulled back and looked at his face, she saw guilt and regret, she couldn't let him blame himself for that, it was Klaus fault not his. "It's not your fault"

"Yes it is he's doing this to you just to hurt me…" Stefan trailed off.

"Because he thinks you're in love with me" Caroline let out a humorless laugh "Why would he even think that?"

"Because it's true" he whispered and leaned in to kiss her. He pressed his lips to hers and felt her stiffen but when he was about to pull apart, he felt her relax and she pulled him closer. He was finally able to taste her lips, he relished in the soft feeling of them against his own. The kiss was sweet and gentle and he tried to show his feelings for her in that one kiss. Maybe this wasn't the best time to do this but he needed Caroline to know his feelings and the he would always be there for her.

Few minutes later they broke the kiss and just looked at each other, both had a smile on their face. After a few minutes Stefan was the one who broke the silence "I know this is not the best time or the best way to tell you but I wanted… no, I needed you to know my feelings" Caroline nodded and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>The days passed by Caroline was still there with Klaus and Stefan, it wasn't half as bad as she expected it to be. She could do whatever she wanted during the day, walk around the house and Klaus even let her go outside and walk around the woods but she never tried to escape, one reason was because Stefan would suffer the consequences of her acts, Klaus made that clear, and she didn't want Stefan to get hurt and another reason was that someone was always watching her. Even if she couldn't see them, she could feel their presence there so she didn't try anything.<p>

Klaus was still teaching her how to be a _ripper_ and she was getting better at it, Stefan was not allowed to come anymore because he always tried to talk Klaus out of it and Klaus was sick of it, one day he got so angry that staked Stefan in the back and made his minions chain him in the basement and tied him with vervain ropes; Caroline have cried and begged him to let him go but he didn't and left Stefan there all night so he could learn the lesson. Since that day Stefan wasn't allowed to be with them during Caroline's lessons. Meanwhile Caroline was getting better at her training, she didn't get any blood in her clothes and she was handling her emotions better, now it was easier for her to switch her emotions on and off, Klaus was proud of her major improvement in the past few days so he told her she would come with him and Stefan to their next mission, but not everything was just killing people, she also had fighting lessons from Klaus itself. He taught her the best ways to fight against a vampire or werewolf, it wasn't just about strength, she also needed technique to be a better fighter so he taught her that and with a few classes she was already able to win a fight against two of the other vampires that were at least ten years older than her, it wasn't much but it was something and Klaus said he was sure with more practice she would be able to take older vampires.

After her training session of the night Caroline went to her room to have a shower and found Stefan lying in her bed. "Hey, how did it go?"

"It went good, he says I'm getting better" she said as she lie next to him and put her head in his chest.

"I think he really likes you" he whispered as he put his arm around her. "He's so proud of your improvements; you should see the look on his face when he talks about you"

"You're crazy"

"Maybe…" he laughed "But if I didn't know he was a heartless crazy vampire/werewolf, I would be jealous"

"And that just proves my point, you really are going nuts"

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts"

"Shut up Stefan" she laughed and slapped him playfully in the chest.

"Ouch" he said in mocking pain "You're getting really strong"

"That didn't hurt you a bit"

"It did… now what are you going to do to stop my pain?"

Caroline looked at his face and saw that mischievous smile she loved so much so she played along. "Oh what can I do? Would a kiss be enough to stop your pain?"

"Maybe" he said as she leaned and kissed him lightly.

"There… better?"

"Um… no I think I need more"

Caroline kissed him again, this time the kiss was longer and passionate, she moved and straddled him as she deepened the kiss, her hands tangled in his hair bringing as close as she could. One of his hands that were on her waist started moving up until it was brushing her breast and she let out a soft moan that was muffled by Stefan's mouth. He was in the process of taking Caroline's shirt off when there was a knock on the door and heard Klaus voice from outside.

"Stefan we have things to do" Stefan groaned in irritation "If you behave I'll late you have fun later" they could hear the humor in his voice, he was enjoying this a little bit too much. "You have two minutes to get out of there, you know what happens if you don't"

"Got to go" Stefan said and kissed Caroline one more time "See you later"

Caroline watched him go and stayed on the bed thinking about her and Stefan. They haven't really talk about what they were or what this meant, they haven't labeled what they had and normally she would be freaking out but right now she didn't care because she was able to spent time with him, as little as it was she was able to see him, talk to him and kiss him. She would never get bored of kissing him that was for sure, she knew she had developed an addiction to his kisses and the feeling of his lips against her; she didn't think that she would be able to ever go back to being just friends with him. But even if living with Klaus and Stefan was not that bad and she was able to spend time with Stefan, she couldn't stop thinking about Damon. She wanted to call and tell him she was okay and that he didn't need to worry but couldn't, someone was always watching her so she couldn't get close to a phone to do it. She knew Stefan have tried to contact him too but couldn't, they were watching him too. Once he talked to Klaus and he said he was done with Damon, he got what he wanted and he couldn't care less about him and that it was forbidden to them to contact him in any way.

She couldn't believe how much she missed him, she missed his smirk, his snarky remarks, his flirty comments and their conversations, even if they ended up fighting most of the time they were fun and she really missed that, she hoped she would be able to see him sometime.

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting in his car, in the middle of nowhere looking at a map. He has been looking for Caroline and Stefan for the past week and he still had no clue, he didn't know if he even got close. This time it was like they had really vanished not like when he and Caroline were looking for Stefan and him and Klaus left them little clues and hints every now and then but no there was no sign of them except a few bodies he found and buried before someone else saw them. He was going nuts, he have been annoying Daniel and he knew that if Daniel was here with him he would have kicked his ass just to make him shut up, he knew he was being annoying and he was never like this but not knowing anything about Caroline or Stefan was driving him crazy, he didn't know if he should be scared or relieved about the lack of news. He has tried everything and still didn't have a clue so he decided to call the only person he knew could be helpful right now and his last choice. He haven't done it before because he didn't want to be scolded but he didn't know what else to do at this point so he grabbed his phone and dialed the number quickly.<p>

"_What do you want Damon?" _

"I need your help"

* * *

><p><em>So this chapter was more StefanCaroline/Klaus with lots of Steroline! :) I know there wasn't much of Damon but he'll be more present on the next one! :) I know lots of you are Daroline fans so don't worry there will still be Daroline. I'm fan of both Steroline and Daroline so you'll see both, I still have no idea who Caroline will end up with so I'll continue working with both until I reach a decision. I hope you like it._

_Now time for reviews! I would love to have some feedback. What do you think of Caroline's training? What do you think of Steroline? Love it/Hate it? What do you think is going to happen with Klaus/Caroline/Stefan? Who do you think Damon called? I really want to know what you think about this chapter._

_I'm addicted to reviews, please feed my addiction! ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm so sorry I'm taking so long to update, i'm really busy with my classes and I barely have time to write so to make it up to you for the long wait I made this chapter longer! Way longer! :) So read and enjoy! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** as usual I don't own anything! :(_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

"_What do you want Damon?" _

"I need your help" he said

"_What do you want me to do now?" _she asked_ "Where's Caroline, I guessed that if you needed my help she would be the one calling me"_

"That's why I'm calling you; I need you to help me find Caroline"

"_Find Caroline?"_ she yelled _"What did you do Damon?"_

"I didn't do anything, we had an encounter with Klaus and she offered herself to take Stefan's place if he let him go"

"_Fuck_" she sweared under her breath "_So you're with Stefan now?"_

"Not exactly"

"_What do you mean?" _Bonnie asked_ "Damon, I want answers and I want them now, tell me what the hell is going on"_

Damon sighed but told her everything that happened that night, he didn't like the witch but knew she could help him so he had to suck it up and ask her for help. "… well, when I woke up I was alone in the alley so that means Klaus took both of them and I've been trying to find them since then but I still don't have any clue that's why I need your help" he said "Don't you have any trick or spell to help me find their whereabouts?"

"I think I could do the same spell I used to find Elena… but I'll need your blood"

"Then get into the first plane to New York, I'll pay for everything just get here as soon as you can"

"Okay, I'll buy a ticket, pack everything I need and get there soon"

"Thank you witch"

"_I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing this for Caroline"_ she said and hung up before he could say anything else.

Damon sighed and ran a hand through his hair; this was going to be more difficult than he thought, there was no way he could spent an hour, even less days with the witch without wanting to rip her head off. Yes, this was going to be really difficult.

Caroline and Stefan were sitting in the library waiting for Klaus, he have sent one of his minions to tell them to go downstairs, that he needed to talk to them but they have been there for half an hour and nothing.

"What do you think he wants?" Caroline asked nervously.

"I don't know… with Klaus you never know, he's full of surprises"

"You're right Stefan, I'm full of surprises" Klaus said as he walked into the library "I have some news for you"

"What is it?" Stefan asked

"We're leaving New York tomorrow morning"

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked

"To one of Stefan's favorite cities in the 1920s" Klaus smirked "Do you remember that time Stefan"

"Hardly, it was all a blur"

"Well I hope you remember more when we get there" Klaus said and then looked at Caroline who had a confused look on her face "We're going to windy city dear Caroline"

"Chicago?"

"One and the same, so get a good night of sleep because we have a lot of work waiting for us there" they nodded "Now go, I have some things to take care before we leave"

They stood up and went upstairs to Caroline's room. Once inside Caroline she locked the door and talked in a faint whisper "Why do you think he wants to go to Chicago?"

"I think it has to do with his failure making hybrids"

"He tried to make more hybrids?" Caroline asked surprised, this was the first time she heard of it. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was around the time you started with your training and you already had so much to deal with, I didn't think it was necessary for you to know about it" Stefan said "I didn't want you to worry about it"

"Oh okay" Caroline said "So why did he say Chicago is one of your favorite cities?"

"It's… it's a long story"

"Would you tell me?"

"Maybe later" Stefan said and kissed her forehead before he walked to the door "Go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, Good night"

Caroline watched him walk out of the room and sighed as she sat in the bed, she knew there was something he didn't want to tell her, something that must have happened in Chicago but she had no idea what. She would have to wait until they got to Chicago to find out, maybe Klaus would tell her something about it, she doubted it but there was always a possibility. She lay in the bed and tried to sleep but Stefan was in her mind, she always thought she was good at reading guys, she could figure them out pretty quickly, mostly she could figure them out just by their body language but Stefan was a whole different story. She have never been able to read him, he have always been this mysterious kind of guy and while she liked it, sometimes it drove her crazy, she never knew what was going on in his head and it was getting annoying, she felt like he was always hiding something from her and she didn't like that feeling. It made her feel unease. Few minutes later she shook her head and decided to stop thinking about Stefan, Klaus and Chicago, she was sure Stefan would tell her when he was ready, he just needed time and she was determined to give it to him.

When he was sure Caroline had fallen asleep Stefan went back to the study to talk to Klaus, he needed to know what was his plan for Chicago and what did he wanted with Caroline. It wasn't just that he thought she would be a great ripper, lately Stefan have been noticing that Klaus paid more attention to her than usual, he checked Caroline out when he thought no one was watching, he was in such a great mood every time he came back from his training with Caroline, Stefan even saw him smile a few times when Caroline walked into the room they were in and Stefan didn't like it at all. He had to know what the deal with him and Caroline was; he wouldn't let Klaus to try anything with Caroline.

"Why are we going to Chicago?"

"I don't think I need to give you any explanations" Klaus said "You do what I tell you to do and that's it"

"This is about the hybrids, isn't it?"

"If you really want to know, yes it is"

"What is so important about Chicago?"

"You'll find out when we get there"

"What's going on with Caroline?"

"What do you mean Stefan?"

"What do you want with her? Why are you so interested in her?"

"You already know that Stefan"

"That's not the entire truth" Stefan said getting pissed "Is it that difficult to you to say the truth"

"Stefan this jealousy thing is not for you, actually it is getting on my nerves so drop it"

"Can't you ever give a straight answer?" Stefan hissed

"Want a straight answer?" Klaus asked "Well here it is, Yes I think Caroline would be a great ripper but I also think she's gorgeous and has a bubbly personality that attracts everyone around her and it got to me too" he smirked "I like her Stefan and there's nothing you can do about it… maybe someday she'll realize who is the best vampire"

In that moment Stefan could have sworn he saw red, he wanted to wipe that cocky grin from his face and he did, before Klaus could even react, Stefan had punched him straight in the jaw and threw him against the wall but then Klaus fought back and punched back. They fought around the study and by the time they stopped fighting the study was a complete mess, everything was broken and obviously Klaus won the fight, he was older and stronger so Stefan was no match but Stefan made sure he also got his good punches just so he could get a bit of the anger and jealousy he felt out of his system.

"This was fun Stefan but if you try to do this ever again I won't hesitate in really hurting you or even killing you" Klaus said and walked out of the study still wearing that cocky grin in his face, even though now it was a bloody cocky grin it still made Stefan angry, he wanted to punch him again but he couldn't, he knew that Klaus was deadly serious and he would hesitate to kill him if he did it again so he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He couldn't risk his life, at least not until he got Caroline out of there, now more than ever he needed to get her far away from Klaus before he tried to do something to get her into his bed. He knew that Caroline would never do it but he also knew Klaus was capable to do anything to get what he wanted so that just made him more eager to get her to escape and as soon as he got to Chicago he would find a way to call Damon so they could plan something. It would be much easier if they got the two points of view, one from the outside and one from the inside, that way their plan would be more complete and flaw free.

The ride to Chicago was long; she sat between Stefan and Klaus and had to deal with all their snarky remarks and lots sarcasm and the glares Stefan gave to Klaus but he didn't seem bothered. She was all for sarcasm she used it a lot but it wasn't fun when she was between two vampires and she could feel the testosterone in the air. When they arrived there she was the happiest girl in the world just because she could finally put some distance between her and their boy drama. She had no idea why they were acting like that, maybe something happened while she was asleep but she didn't really know. All she knew was that they were acting like a married couple, fighting all the time and that Stefan was being all overprotective with her while Klaus just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan" Klaus smirked "And well come to Windy City Caroline, this is your first time here right?" she nodded "Well I'll make sure you enjoy it" he said flashing a smile to her and then eyeing Stefan who just seemed to get angrier.

"Seriously guys, what's up with you two?" Caroline asked, she couldn't take their childish attitude any longer.

"Why don't you ask your dearest boyfriend?" Klaus smirked

"Stefan?"

Stefan smiled and said "Nothing Care, don't worry about it" he kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand.

Caroline could see right through him, it was just a facade and something was bothering but he didn't want to say what it was. That fake smile didn't fool her even for a second, she have seen that smile countless times in Mystic Falls and while Elena fell for that smile and thought she was the one making him smile, she knew better than that. He used that smile when he was pissed off or worried about something but didn't want other people to notice, that worked out with everyone but Caroline and he knew it so she had no idea why he was even trying.

"Whatever" she said but gave him a look that said _"We'll talk later"_ and then talked to Klaus again "So are you finally going to tell us why are we here?"

"Later _dear_" he said emphasizing the last word "I know how much you loved it here Stefan" he said "Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days"

"Blacked out mostly, lots of blood and partying"

"Well that's a crying shame, the details is what makes it legend" he said "Chicago is magical"

"I'll take your word for it, like I said I don't remember most of it"

"Down to business then we're going to see my favorite witch, I'm sure she'll help us with the hybrids problem" Klaus said "If anyone can help us with it, it's her"

Damon and Bonnie were in the hotel room, Bonnie was on her knees in the floor, surrounded by candles and chanting spells from her grimores. She have been like that for the past two hours and nothing have happened, Damon was getting frustrated and it wasn't good, when he got frustrated bad things happened and with the witch there without helping him, he was sure that if he snapped he would kill her without a second thought.

"Can you be more useless?" he groaned "I brought you here just for one reason and you are not helping at all, you might have as well stayed in Mystic Falls"

"I'm trying everything I can, okay?" Bonnie said "Don't you think I want to find my best friend?"

"Well you are not doing anything about it"

"I'm doing everything I can" she yelled "Now shut up and let me continue or I will…"

"You will what little witch?" he said menacingly and then he felt like his brain was exploding, he started screaming in pain and fell to the floor.

"Seriously Damon I thought we were past the threatening thing, you know it doesn't work with me"

"You're going to regret doing that" he hissed as his face turned into his vampire face, the veins behind his eyes and the fangs appeared and his eyes turned red, he jumped at her and she gave him another aneurism, this time it was stronger.

"I've learned new tricks now and I'm not scared of using them" she glared at him "And I can assure you they are very painful, now let me go back to my things and try to find Caroline and Stefan"

Damon didn't say anything instead he got up from the floor and stormed out. He had to admit she have gotten quiet strong since he last saw her, the thing she just did to him seconds ago was a hundred times more powerful than her normal aneurism but he wanted to kill her for doing that to him, he knew it was a bad idea to get the witch involved but he was desperate and didn't know what else to do so now he was stuck with the annoying witch and had to try to control his urges to snap her neck. It was better if he stayed out of the room for a while or he would try to kill her again.

After a couple of hours he was on his way back to the room when his phone started buzzing; he looked at the number in the screen and didn't know it but answered it anyway. In the back of his head he knew there was always a chance that Caroline or Stefan would call at least to say they are okay but it was a remote possibility. "Not in the mood" he answered whoever it was.

"Oh didn't you miss me?"

He knew that voice very well "Katherine, where are you?"

"Looking outside your window pining away" she laughed

"What do you want?"

"I'm home sick, what did I miss?"

"I wouldn't know I'm not in Mystic"

"You are still in New York?"

"How do you know?"

"I always know Damon" Katherine said "I thought that now that your brother is off the rails and the Blondie is gone you would give up on them and go back to Mystic Falls to make my boring doppelganger fall in love with you or get in her pants, whatever happens first"

"I didn't give up on them, I just don't know where they are" he said and when she didn't say anything, he was sure she knew something. "But you do" he said "Are you trailing them?"

"A hybrid who wants me dead, a psychic who is off the rails and a vampire barbie who is turning into a great ripper by the way" Katherine said "I couldn't be farther away"

"That means you know where they are"

"Maybe, maybe not"

"Wait what; Caroline is turning into a ripper?"

"Oh you didn't know that?" Katherine said with fake concern "I'm sorry to break the news like that but Klaus is training her and she's quite the ripper, she has potential and she could end up worse than Stefan, not that I care really"

"Where are they?"

"You are going to have to figure that out by yourself" she said "Just remember where he was on the twenties"

With that she hung up, he knew immediately where it was, they were in windy city. Chicago, one of Stefan's favorite places on the ripper days, he went back to the room instantly and saw Bonnie still trying to do spells. "I know where they are"

"Where?"

"Windy city"

"Chicago?"

"Yeah, now pack your stuff, we are leaving"

"How do you know they are there?"

"I have my sources, now do you want to come with me or you are going to stay?"

"That's why my spells weren't working; they were too far away so the spell couldn't find them"

"Maybe you're not that useless after all" he said. Bonnie rolled her eyes but started packing.

Few hours later, after they had some early snacks they arrived at a bar, it was empty because it was the morning and obviously no one went to a bar in the morning. Klaus pushed the door open and walked in like he owned the place, something he often did.

"I remember this place" Stefan muttered

"It brings back memories, Stefan?"

"No, it just looks familiar, I'm not sure why"

"You'll find out just in time" Klaus said as a tall African-American woman walked into the room.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"So a hybrid walks into a bar since the bar …"

"Shut up Klaus, you may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny" she said

"Gloria, is great to see you… you look amazing" he said giving her a charming smile.

"Stop trying to be flattering" Gloria said "I remember you; I see you're still walking on the wrong side" she said to Stefan

"Yeah, you're Gloria" he said

"Uhu"

"Shouldn't you be…?"

"Old?" Gloria asked "If I die who's going to run this place, I can slow the ageing down with herbs and spell but don't worry it will catch up with me someday"

"But I don't know you; you're a baby vampire, what are you doing with this two?"

"She's Caroline and she decided to join us" Klaus said

Gloria touched Caroline's hand and said "That's not what I see"

"This is not of your business Gloria" Klaus hissed but then he pulled it back together and his charming smile was back "Can we talk about our business?" when Gloria nodded he looked at them "Why don't you go to the bar and have some drinks, make one for me too"

Caroline and Stefan nodded and went to the bar; Stefan started pouring a glass of bourbon while they listened to the conversation between the hybrid and the witch.

"_A hybrid wants to make new hybrids?" Gloria said "The news travels"_

"_Yes and I've done everything I had to, I killed the doppelganger, the vampire, the werewolf, I broke the curse but now when I try to do it, they die" Klaus said "What am I doing wrong?"_

"_Obviously you did something wrong" Gloria said "Look every spell has a loophole but a curse that old, we have contact the witch who created it"_

"_Well that would be the original witch, she's very dead"_

"_I know and for me to contact her I'll need help" she said "Bring me Rebekah"_

"_Rebekah… is a bit pre-occupied "_

"_Well bring her to me" _

Caroline had busied herself looking at the photos in the bar when he saw something familiar, she took the photo and recognized them, it was Klaus and Stefan in twenties outfits posing together for a photo and they were smiling and hugging, it was weird.

"When did this happen?" she asked to Stefan and showed him the photo.

Stefan frowned as he looked at the photo; he had a shocked expression in his face. "What is this?" he asked as he walked towards Klaus

"Well I told you Stefan, Chicago is a magical place"

"This is me with you"

"Well I have some things to do why don't you give your friend a visit through memory lane and come back later?" Gloria said

"Okay" Klaus said and walked out of the bar. They followed him and as soon as they were out of there Stefan started asking questions.

"This doesn't make sense, why don't I remember you?"

"You said it yourself that time had a lot of dark holes"

"Well if you knew me why didn't you said anything?"

"I'm a little busy right now for memory lane"

"Wait, what the hell is going on?" Stefan asked but when Klaus didn't say anything he grabbed his arm and made him face him "Answer me"

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start" Klaus said "To be honest I hated you"

"How did you meet?" Caroline asked, talking for the first time.

"We met in that very same bar, he liked my sister and she liked him" Klaus said "But I didn't like you that much then"

"Your sister… so I knew another original vampire…" he trailed off.

"If you can't handle it then don't ask" Klaus said and opened one of the coffins, revealing a blonde vampire with a dagger in her chest. He looked at her and smiled.

"I don't recognize her" Stefan said

"Don't tell her that… Rebekah's temper is worse than mine" he smirked and pulled the dagger out "Time to wake up little sister"

"Why can't you just tell me what the hell is going on?" Stefan asked "You're just keeping me here for a reason, right?"

"Well you have many useful talents" he smirked "In fact I learned some of my favorite tricks from you"

"Tricks?" Caroline asked

"Yes sweetheart, he was a great ripper… he not only loved to rejoice on the fear of his victims he also liked to have some fun with them before he killed them" Klaus said "He was great, nothing compared to this prick I have in front of me"

"He's not a prick"

"You say that because you haven't see his other side, the fun side" Klaus smiled "I think you should see more of the fun side, maybe I can show you later what the fun side looks like, you'll love it" Stefan growled and stepped in front of Caroline "Stefan don't be jealous, I won't do anything to her"

"How did you find out they were in Chicago?" Bonnie asked

"I told you, I have my sources now can't you shut up?"

"I won't shut up until you tell me"

"Katherine told me"

"You are trusting Katherine? How do you know it's not a set up?"

"Because it's Katherine and she doesn't lie when it comes to my brother" he groaned "She's keeping an eye on him, like always"

"Don't sound so bitter"

"I'm not bitter"

"You are jealous"

"In order to be jealous I would have to care or have feelings for Katherine and those feelings died long time ago"

"Whatever you say Damon"

"What am I even talking to you about this?"

"Because now that Caroline is gone you need someone to talk to?"

"I don't need anyone to talk to" Damon said "How do you even know what I talked with Caroline? Did she say something?"

"No but from what she told me about your time together, you two seemed to be getting pretty close"

"Vampire Barbie is not that bad"

Bonnie rolled her eyes but didn't comment anything else; instead she wanted to know what else he knew about Caroline. "What else did Katherine tell you about Caroline?"

"Nothing"

"I know you're lying, Damon"

"What are you a lying detector?" he said sarcastically "Leave me alone, Judgy"

"I saw your expression; you looked worried and scare so tell what is wrong with Caroline"

"Klaus is training her to be a ripper"

"No!" she gasped "No she can't"

"She is, Katherine told me she have seen her trainings and she have potential, she may be even liking it" he said. Bonnie could see a glimpse of sadness and anger in his eyes just like she could hear it in his voice and that made Bonnie realize how much he have grown to care for Caroline.

"We have to put a stop to that"

"What do you think I am planning to do?" Damon said rolling his eyes "I'm not going to let her turn into a monster" Bonnie hated Damon that wasn't something new but she knew he would do everything he could to protect the people he cared about and if that meant he wouldn't stop until Caroline was back in Mystic Falls then she was not so against to spending time with him. They had the same goal so she would try not to fry his ass in the process.

"But she's with Stefan, right?" Bonnie asked "I know he's going to protect her no matter what"

"I don't know what's up with Stefan anymore" Damon said "Sometimes he seems like he's the same Stefan we knew in Mystic Falls and other's it seems like he's back to his old ripper days so I'm not sure if we can trust him"

"Do you know exactly where they are?"

"No but I know a few places Stefan liked to hang out when he was in Chicago, maybe if we go there first we can find something that will lead us to him"

"Okay"

"I'm bored" Caroline said as she sat in one of the couches Klaus made his minions put for them. "We've been here for hours and I'm bored"

"What do you want to do, dear Caroline?"

"I want to do some sightseen" Caroline said "This is my first time in Chicago; I want to see at least something besides Gloria's bar and this garage"

"Caroline" Stefan said warningly, he knew bad things happened when Klaus was annoyed and this was the fifth time she have said she was bored, he was surprised Klaus was remaining calm but he didn't want to push their luck.

"Let her Stefan" Klaus said as he closed the space between him and Caroline "Actually sweetheart I think that's a good idea, you're right we should go do some sightseen"

"Really?" she asked excitedly

"Yes, let's go" he offered his hand and helped her get up from the couch, Stefan stood up too and Klaus looked at him with an annoyed expression "I want you to stay here and make sure Gloria doesn't escape"

"Where would she go?"

"I don't know but with Gloria you never know, make sure she doesn't escape or tries something weird"

"But…"

"I'll go with Caroline" he smirked at Stefan's glare "Don't worry, I'll take really good care of her" then turned back to Caroline and smiled "Let's go dear?"

"Sure" she smiled back "See you later Stef"

She kissed his cheek and he whispered "Be careful" Caroline nodded left with Klaus.

"Where are we going?" she asked once they were walking in the street.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked "Today you have the opportunity to go wherever you want, just choose"

"I don't know anything so you choose, I trust you"

"You trust me?" he asked surprised, this was the first time in decades someone have said that to him and that made him feel something warm and weird in his chest. Caroline noticed the surprise and shock in his face so she just smiled and nodded. "Then I'll make sure you have a great time"

Caroline couldn't stop smiling, in the past days she's spent with Klaus she have come to realize that he could be ruthless, he rejoiced in other people's fear and pain but he also had another side. A side that she was sure almost no one has ever seen but she was one of the lucky ones to witness it. He had a soft side, he could be fun and almost sweet when he wanted to, and she has seen that side one day after one of their training sessions. He has been teaching her how to fight an older vampire and how to defend herself and after he have smiled at her and told her she have had a great improvement and he was proud of her. To say she was shocked was an understatement, she hasn't been able to form a coherent thought for minutes and after that she hadn't been able to stop grinning like an idiot. At that moment she wanted to hug him but didn't because she wasn't sure how he would take it so she suppressed that urge to do it and just smiled and said thanks.

The following days she have only seen that side of him a couple of times and it only was when they were alone, she didn't say anything about it to Stefan because she knew he would get all overprotective whenever Klaus was around and that wouldn't end well for anyone. Also she knew he was kind of jealous of Klaus so she knew it wasn't the best idea to tell him anything. So here she was now, walking around Chicago with the oldest vampire of history and seeing that soft almost sweet side of him that she liked so much and made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She knew it was bad to feel like that when she was with Klaus, she was scared of what it would mean and she felt kind of guilty with Stefan because of it. It wasn't like they have talked about what they were or they have labeled it but she knew it was bad to feel butterflies when she was with another guy. She had tried so hard to make them go away, to ignore them but she couldn't and she didn't want to think about what it would mean because she was scared of the answer. She couldn't be starting to develop feelings for Klaus.

"Earth to Caroline" he said taking Caroline out of her thoughts, she looked up and saw a slight smile in his lips "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"You were frowning" he said and then smirked "and biting your lip…"

"I'm sorry, I might have zoned out"

"…it was rather sexy actually" he smirked "I don't mind"

Caroline rolled her eyes and bit her lip again trying to hide the smile that was creeping into her face "Where are we going?"

"What about I give you a tour around Chicago and then take you to an especial place?"

"Where?"

"It's a surprise; you said you trust me, right?"

"I did but I don't like surprises"

"So you like to surprise people but you don't like people to surprise you?"

"Yeah, it's just that when people say 'it's a surprise' I can't stop thinking about what it would be and it drives me crazy" Caroline said and looked at him with puppy dog eyes "Can't you give me a hint?"

"Okay" he sighed. "I'm going to take you to a place with the best view of Chicago. It's particularly my favorite so I hope you like it"

"I'm sure I will" she said excitedly.

During their tour around the city Klaus couldn't stop staring at her, how she walked swaying her hips sexily even if she didn't realized it but he hated when other guys stopped to stare at her, he wanted to snap their necks when they did that. Also the way she smiled and her eyes shined with the sun, he was seeing her with other eyes now, and they were alone so he could really take the time to look at her. Normally when he did that was just to annoy Stefan, he was such an overprotective and jealous guy and he had fun messing with him but now it wasn't about messing with Stefan, now he was realizing how gorgeous she was and how sweet she could be and the way she could be adorable yet extremely sexy at the same time. Yeah he wanted to push her against a wall and take her but it wasn't just that, he also liked to talk to her and spend time with her. Their conversations were interesting, she wasn't as blonde as he thought, she was quite intelligent and she could hold a conversation. She looked like a Barbie but she didn't quite follow the stereotype.

"What are you looking at?" Caroline asked after she noticed he have been staring at her for a while.

"Nothing, just admiring your beauty" he smirked. He wanted to reach for her hand and pull her close and kiss her. God, when did he become so whipped, he mentally slapped himself; Caroline was getting under his skin and he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't keep his "Most dangerous vampire in history" reputation if he was falling for a baby vampire and acted like a whipped boyfriend.

She laughed "Stop with the flirty little comments Klaus"

"Why? I know you like them"

"A girl always likes to be flatter" she smiled

"Then I'll continue"

She rolled her eyes but smiled "You know… you remind me a lot of Damon"

Klaus groaned "Why him? I'm nothing like him"

"I know you don't like him but you do" Caroline said "Like the flirty little comments, the smirks and you even do the eye thing"

He rolled his eyes "But I'm way hotter"

"See? And you're humble too"

"Ha ha really funny little girl" he said. He gently pushed her against a wall and started tickling her.

"No… no…" she said between laughs

"Take it back and I'll stop" he laughed too. "Just take it back"

"Okay… okay… I take it back, you are not like Damon" she laughed and he stopped. "That was not nice" she pouted jokingly

"I am not nice sweetheart"

"But you can be, you just don't want to"

"There's no hope for me Caroline" he said seriously and then stopped in front of a big building "Anyway, here we are"

"What is this?"

"Your surprise" he said and all of the sudden he lifted her bridal style "hold on tight sweetheart" he whispered and jumped. Caroline felt the rush of adrenaline and let out a small giggle and hold onto Klaus really tightly until he stopped. "Here we are dear"

"What is this?"

"We're in the rooftop of the tallest building in Chicago"

"You know… I could have jumped here or we could have taken the elevator"

"Yeah but it was better to have you in my arms with your body pressed against mine" he smirked and she jumped from his arms.

"You're a perv"

He laughed "Turn around sweetheart, you'll never get a better view of Chicago than this"

"Wow" she said in awe "This is beautiful"

"I know… this is an office building" he explained "No one but the people who work in this building is allowed to be here but everyone is too busy to enjoy this view so all of this is for us right now"

"When did you find out about this place?"

"I found this place about many years ago, I prefer to look things from above, everything looks better like that" he said "I loved the view from here so every time I'm in Chicago I have to come here to enjoy this, it's my secret place"

"Thank you for sharing it with me" she smiled "I'm honored"

"Just don't tell anyone" he winked

"I promise to keep your secret" she smiled "So you have never brought a girl here?"

"No"

"Not even a girlfriend?" she asked "I'm sure someone like you would have lots of girls spinning around you"

"I'm not the girlfriend type of guy"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes but that was a long time ago"

"Oh… who was the lucky girl?"

"I don't like to talk about her?"

"Why?"

"Because she died"

"Oh I'm so sorry"

He shrugged "It's okay, it happened centuries ago"

"But it still hurts" she commented

"No, it doesn't"

"If you ever want to talk about it I'll be here, okay?"

"Okay" he nodded and she surprised him with a hug. She was sure he haven't been hugged in a long time because he stiffened and didn't know what to do but she also knew he needed it because she have never seen such a pained look in his eyes, he tried to hide it, he had this mask on his face and put a bored expression but she could still see it in his eyes, the pain and hurt and guilt. She didn't know why he felt guilty but she was not going to push it, he would talk to her when he was ready, even if that took years she would give him time. After a few minutes she started to pull back but he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close, she looked at him surprised and saw a mischievous twinkle in his eye, he slowly started to lean in until his lips were brushing with hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Cliffhanger? :) What do you think is going to happen? Will he kiss her or will she push him away? _

_What do you think about Klaus/Caroline scenes? It was kinda difficult to write them because I wanted them to be cute and all but at the same time I tried not to write Klaus so out of character. Was he out of character or not?_

_And I'm sorry there wasn't any daroline interaction here but I promise I will write something for them in the next one! :)_

_Please REVIEW! :) The last chapter didn't have that many reviews :( and I won't update this if you guys don't review and give me some feedback! _


End file.
